historia de dos chicos
by Nelly-Crystal
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC! una historia medio para llorar de tristeza y risa donde la pareja principal es RaexCB... COMPLETO!
1. raven

Hi, me parece que hubo un problema con mi otro fic y se borro. Todavía estoy resolviendo el misterio… pero pienso buscar una forma de recuperarla.

* * *

En esta semana se me vino la inspiración para hacer este fic. No tengo idea como me va a quedar ya que solo tengo una idea vaga pero ya veré como le doy forma a esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

Notas de la autora:

En esta parte es la perspectiva de raven.

---…--- acción aparte del conocimiento del personaje principal (en este cap. de raven)

-…- acciones entre conversaciones.

"…" Pensamientos.

Me harte de escribir los nombres así que los abrevie, pero creo que eso se sobreentiende.

Hay un uso exesivo de: ahh, te encuentras bien, de acuerdo.

El nombre de la mala lo saque de una persona que me cae re-mal, me cae como dice una amiga "como pedrada en la punta del higado".

Los teen titans y la o las canciones mencionadas en este fic no me pertenecen.

Bueno ahora sí, que disfruten de mi fic.

* * *

Me encuentro ahora pensando, en esta habitación pintada de negro. Pasa el tiempo y yo sigo aquí, sufriendo, torturandome a mi misma pensando a cada instante en aquella torre en que había pasado los momentos más felices de mi existencia. Pienso, ese es mi problema, no soy un ser sin sentimientos como debería ser. Soy mitad demonio y eso me debería impedir sentir, pero mi parte humana es muy fuerte y por mucho que lo haya querido no puedo arrancarme los sentimientos. Siempre traté de suprimirlos pero me fue inutil, especialmente despues de conocerlo. Mi vida siempre fue tan opaca, tan obscura y tan fría, pero desde hace un tiempo me había notado diferente. Pensaba otra vez en él, el chico color verde, el que sin quererlo ocupaba mi mente noche y día, el que hacía que mi vida valiera la pena. Por este sentimiento me encuentró aquí, sola, encerrada, soñando volver a ver a mis amigos pero sobre todo a mi amigo por desgracia: chico bestia. 

Pensar que este enrredo comenzó aquel día. Era un día común en la torre. Yo meditaba, como siempre lo hacía, mis amigos estaban abajo haciendo sus actividades diarias, no había ningun crimen y todos hacían otras actividades. Mi amistad con ellos iva muy bien ya que despues de vencer a mi padre me he sentido más tranquila y puedo descanzar sin temer la llegada del día en que él llegue a la tierra. Entonces cuando terminé me fui a mi habitación me tope con chico bestia en el camino hacia mi habitación.

C.b. hola raven, terminaste de meditar.

Rae. Sí, que han hecho en todo este tiempo?

c.b. pues muchas cosas importantes…

rae. Dejame adivinar. Tu y cyborg jugando videojuegos, robin vijilando la ciudad y starfire intentando cocinar el pudin del que nos ha hablado toda la semana.

c.b. como supiste?

Rae. Solo lo supuse.

C.b. raven por que tu nunca nos acompañas.

Rae. Pues no tengo nada que hacer con ustedes.

C.b. pues a mí me gustaría que no estubieras siempre sola y que pasaras mas tiempo conmi…con nosotros.-se sonrojó un poco-

Rae. A mi tambien me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero necesito controlarme mejor. No sabemos que pueda pasar.

C.b. pero, siempre sola. No se supone que eres nuestra amiga y que debes estar con nosotros.

Rae. -miró a c.b. a los ojos por unos momentos, reaccionó bajo la mirada sonrojada y despues dijo- pues esque yo no soy como ustedes, yo soy distinta y no puedo…

c.b. ya veo -bajando la mirada-, bueno te veo despues.

Rae. Esta bien.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación y me encerré en ella.

Rae: "_Que me sucede? Por que me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes, Un momento, dije hermosos ojos? Que es esta emosión que estoy sintiendo? Sera que chico bestia me gusta? Será que sin quererlo me enamoré de el… no, no es posible. Yo no puedo amar a nadie, yo no puedo permitirme sentir, pero entonces como me puedo explicar lo que paso ahora en el pasillo, como me puedo explicar que terra me haya caido tan mal y siempre estaba celosa de ella, Será que el siempre me ha gustado y nunca lo he querido admitir? Será acaso que me enamore de chico bestia y no lo había notado hasta ahora. No, esto no puede ser. Yo soy distinta a ellos, no me puedo enamorar, no puedo. Debo de quitarme estos pensamientos_"

Aunque lo intenté no pude quitarmelo de la mente, el simplemente había llegado para quedarse. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte con solo recordar su rostro y al recordar a terra algo de mi habitación explotaba en miles de pedasos. Me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba y de que siempre, desde que lo conosco lo amé. Me encontraba confundida resolviendo cada misterio de mi conportamiento, y por mucho que buscaba otra solución la respuesta siempre era la misma: **yo lo amaba**. Mis amigos llegaron y tocaron la puerta, se habían preocupado por mí ya que habian escuchado las cosas que explotaron a mi alrrededor y pensaban que me había pasado algo.

Cy : ehh raven, estas bien?

Rae: ahh, si estoy bien?  
Rob: estas segura? Escuchamos unas explosiones y nos preocupamos.

Rae: no se preocupen, estoy bien.

Star: pero no quieres venir abajo a comer mi pudin de la felicidad, por fin lo terminé.

Rae: no gracias star.

c.b. estas segura?

Rae: si estoy segura, ya no insistan y dejenme en paz por favor.

Rob: esta bien, estaremos abajo por si necesitas algo.

Todos se fueron menos alguien que se quedo esperando afuera de la habitación. Despues de un tiempo pensé en que sería mejor ir a tomar aire fresco. Al salir de mi habitación me sorprendí al ver a alguien ahí.

Rae: chico bestia?

C.b. vaya, por fin sales.

Rae: te quedaste aquí desde que vinieron todos?

C.b. si.

Rae: pero eso fue hace horas.

C. b. 4:32 horas para ser presiso.

Rae: por qué?

C.b. quería estar seguro de que te encontraras bien.

Rae: hiciste eso por mí?

C.b. lo hice porque me importas y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-se miraron a los ojos y cuando estubieron a punto de besarse se sonrojaron y caminaron hacia atrás desviando sus miradas hacia el piso-

Rae: -aún roja por lo sucedido- ahh, gracias chico bestia.

C.b.-tambien rojo- este, de nada.

Rae: bueno nos vemos despues.

Salí caminando rápido hacia la asotea. Que había estado a punto de hacer? Solo confirmé mis pensamientos anteriores. Me había enamorado de chico bestia y no podía hacer nada. El tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta, cada día aquel sentimiento recorría mi cuerpo desde el inicio del día hasta el anochecer. En mis sueños solo aparecía el alegrando mi existencia, talves no con sus bromas, pero el solo ver su rostro bastaba para que mi vida se iluminara. Entoces llegó un día, aquel día que deteste tanto, tenía un mal presentimiento pero nunca me imagine lo que pasaría.

---En una cueva donde se encontraba una chica convertida en estatua, una chica con ojos negros y cabellos que eran matas de espinas, su vestimenta era negra y su mirada inspiraba una maldad y odio internas tan inmensas como el mismo universo, se encontraba en la entrada de aquel lugar.

Mirtala: es aquí, no hay duda. Es aquí donde esta mi venganza. "_Siempre quise que mi señor trigon dominara esta tierra y que se cumpliera la profesía que se le había puesto a este mundo, pero una niñita tonta impidio que su propio padre dominara lo que le perteneciá desde un principio, lo que le perteneció desde que mi abuelo le infundió esa profesía, por apoyar a unos tontos que le ayudaron todo el tiempo a ser buena. Desde ese entonces la reputación de mi familia se fue a la basura y nos quedamos en la deshonrra. Desde entonces he buscado mi venganza y entonces por si fuera poco descubrí que la muy descarada se enamoró de alguien, pero he ahí mi venganza._"

Entonces caminó hacia una hermosa chica que estaba pectrificada en piedra, su cuerpo se conservaba, era como si el tiempo no le hiciera nada, pero aún así se notaba la tristeza en su interior. Mirtala vio la placa con el nombre de terra en ella.

Mirtala: mi busqueda ha terminado. Será mejor que comiense ya.

Mirtala sacó unas especias e hizo unos conjuros alrrededor de aquella estatua. En unos instantes hubo un resplandor dorado en aquella cueva.

Mirtala: lo conseguí. La he revivido.

Terra: ahh, donde estoy?

Mirtala: lo siento pero te debes desmayar ahora mi nueva e indirecta complice.- suelta un polvillo-

Terra: -se desmaya.-

Mirtala: me tengo que ir. Pronto veré los frutos de esto.

Y se fue entre un humo verde como la maleza y negro como la noche.---

La alarma sonó, todos nos reunimos.

C.b. que ocurre?

Rob: se vio un resplandor en un lugar de la ciudad.

Star: en donde.

Cy: parece que fue… en la cueva de terra.

Rae: en la cueva de terra?

Cy: asi es.

Rob: debemos de ir a ver.

Star: pues entonces vamos.

Me daba muy mala espina que hubiera un resplandor en una cueva y en especial de ella, terra. Llegamos a aquel lugar y vimos algo que nos desconcertó. Había una chica de cabellos rubios, piel clara y con un traje maltratado tirada en el piso.

C.b. terra!

Cy: pero como es posible?

Rob: no lo se, pero parece que está herida.

Star: debemos ayudarla.

Rae: -con un tono de falsedad y celos en su voz- de acuerdo.

Cy: sus signos vitales parecen estar en orden, pero será mejor llevarla a la torre.

Rob: "_como es posible que este viva_"

Volvimos a la torre y pusimos a terra en una cama del hospital. Ninguno de nosotros podía creerlo. Estaba viva. En todos estaba la misma pregunta: Cómo es que revivio? Qué ocurrió?. Despues de unas horas terra despertó.

Terra: ahh, donde estoy?

-todos se acercan a la cama de terra-

Star: terra, estas bien?

Terra: eso creo, por qué estoy en el hospital? Dónde esta slade? Un momento, ahora recuerdo yo provoqué una erupción volcanica y quedé convertida en piedra.

Rae: pero como es que regresaste a la vida?

Terra: no lo se, solo me recuerdo utilizando toda mi fuerza y despues sentí mi cuerpo volverse de piedra.

Rob: bueno eso no importa, por ahora solo descanza, necesitas reponerte.

C.b. nosotros nos iremos para que puedas descanzar.

Terra: de acuerdo.

Todos salimos del hospital y nos fuimos a conversar de lo ocurrido.

Rob : Cómo es que volvió a la vida?

Rae: eso no lo sabemos, pero lo que importa es: que haremos con ella?

Cy: creo que debemos pedirle que se una de nuevo al equipo.

C.b. tienes razón, aunque la ultima vez nos traicionó, despues se sacrificó para salvarnos.

Star: además si no la aceptamos aquí no tendrá ningun lugar a donde ir.

Rob: además sus habilidades son positivas para el equipo, si ella esta de nuestra parte tendremos más ventaja.

Star: creo que debemos votar, el que quiera que terra se quede levante la mano.

Todos levantaron la mano ecepto yo, pero al ver que todos la levantaron yo tambien alsé mi mano.

Rob: entonces le pediremos que se una al equipo de nuevo.

Star, Cy y C.b. siiii.

Star: amiga raven, te pasa algo?

Rae: a mi? No, no me pasa nada.

Star: te noto algo molesta.

Rae: no lo estoy, ya dejame star.

C.b. raven, star solo se preocupa por ti.

Rae: pues entonces no se preocupen, estoy bien.

Star: esta bien. Ah, por cierto creo que deberiamos tener una, como se dice, ah sí, pijamada.(disculpen pero no sabía como se escribe)

Rae: no lo sé star. No tengo muchos animos para eso.

Star: vamos será divertido.

Rae: esta bien, te veo en tu habitación.

Me retiré y me fui a mi recamara. Me encontraba consternada por la noticia de terra, en especial porque sabía que chico bestia había sentido algo especial por ella, me molestaba tan solo recordarlo babeando por ella y ahora lo volvería a hacer, sentía como la rabia recorría todo mi ser y no me dejaba tranquila. Pero me tranquilicé un poco y me fui al cuarto de star.

Rae: hola star.

Star: que tal raven, que bueno que veniste.

Rae: no me dejaste opción.

Star: que tal si comenzamos por pintarnos las uñas.

Rae: como sea.

Pasamos varias horas y por muy raro que me pareciera me estaba divirtiendo con star y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rosto.

--- y en la pared había un espectador convertido en mosquito que se moría de celos XD ---

Star: raven, dime algo.

Rae: que quieres saber.

Star: te gusta alguien?

Rae: -nerviosa- a que te refieres. Sabes que no puedo sentir y…

Star: vamos dime, te gusta alguien?

Rae: esta bien, si me gusta alguien de acuerdo, pero si le dices a alguien…

Star: si ya se. Dime cómo es él? Lo conosco? Cómo se llama?

Rae: -se sonroja- solo te diré que me gusta desde hace mucho, pero me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

Star: en serio. Cuentame más.

Rae: no lo se, pero cuando lo veo me siento distinta. Creo que sin quererlo me enamoré de el.

Star: valla, no sabía que sentias eso.

--- un mosquito celoso, lleno de ira y triste sale de la habitación---

Rae: y dime star,-en tono acusativo- tu no sientes lo mismo por alguien?

Star: -sonrojandose-para serte sincera, sí. Desde mucho creo que amo a un chico.

Rae: dejame adivinar, es Robin.

Star: cómo supiste?

Rae: digamos que es intuición femenina.

Star: crees que yo le guste?

Rae: por supuesto!

Star: como puedes saber eso?

Rae: simplemente viendo como te proteje uno se puede dar cuenta que eres muy especial para el. "_ademas el mismo me dijo que le gustaba star, pero no se lo puedo decir porque sería traicionar su confianza_".

Star: entonces, crees que tenga oportunidad?

Rae: claro, pero será mejor ir a dormir.

Star: sí, buenas noches.

Rae: buenas noches.

--- desde un enorme edificio mirtala observa pacientemente el panorama.

Mirtala: no falta mucho para que ocurra, solo debo de dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.---

Al día siguiente robin pidio a terra unirse nuevamente al equipo y esta aceptó. Pasaron los días y todo parecia ir bien para todos, menos para mí que me llenaba de celos al ver que chico bestia siempre parecía estar interesado en terra. Un día en la mañana:

Terra: chicos vengan todos.

Cy: que ocurre terra.

C.b. esque tenemos un anuncio que hacer.

Rae: "_aquel mal presentimiento se hizo más fuerte en mí así que dije:_ " sea lo que sea diganlo ya.

C.b. bueno esque terra y yo.

Terra: chico bestia y yo somos novios oficiales desde anoche.

Las palabras de terra me cortaron el alma. Una de mis peores pesadillas se volvió realidad. Chico bestia le habia declarado su amor a otra chica. Me sentía tan triste y entonces desaparecí entre las sombras a mi unico refujio: mi habitación. En mi habitación hacia todo lo que podia para controlarme pero era inutil, no pude. Entonces comensé a llorar desconsoladamente, todo a mi alrrededor se derretía o se destruia en millones de pedasos. Mis sueños con el chico verde se derrumbaban uno a uno y todo lo que podía hacer era seguir llorando. Mi habitación no era lo unico que se estaba destruyendo, en la ciudad se habia sentido un enorme temblor. Las nubes comenzaron a reunirse y cubrieron el sol, los truenos eran demasiados e intensos y un enorme remolino se estaba creando. entonces me fueron a llamar a mi habitación.

Cy: raven abre, tenemos una emergencia.

Rae:-intentando que no notara su llanto- no puedo salir, vayan ustedes.

Star: pero raven. La ciudad esta hecha un caos. Debes venir.

Rae: "_oh no acaso seran mis poderes lo que estan ocacionando esto_" vallan ustedes, yo los alcanzo.

Rob: como digas, pero apresurate, necesitamos tu ayuda. –salen todos a la ciudad menos raven-

Rae: no, no puede estar ocurriendo esto.

–llega a su memoria un flashback-

Rae: mamá, por que no puedo sentir.

Arella: porque es muy peligroso y debes de tener cuidado, especialmente si te enamoras.

Rae: si me enamoro, que pasaría.

A: no estoy segura, pero creo que si eres correspondida te dará un control sobre tus poderes.

Rae: y si no soy correspondida.

A: si llegas a sentirte no correspondida entonces tus poderes haran que ocurran calamidades a tu alrrededor. Si algún día llega a pasar eso, promete que volverás a azarath.

Rae: esta bien, lo prometo.

-fin del flashback-

Rae: entonces debo volver a azarath pero debo encontrar el conjuro que me dio mi mamá y buscar el portal en las orillas de la ciudad. –despues de encontrarlo sale corriendo del edificio y una figura en el techo de la torre rie despiadadamente.-

(nota: en esta parte imaginense a ravenvolando por toda la ciudad y si gustan pueden poner boulevard of brokend dreams de fondo)

Me encontraba corriendo entre todo el caos, veía la trajedia que estaba causando. Me sentía triste, sola, culpable, molesta y las lagrimas todavía surcaban mi rostro pero me las sequé y seguí volando.

Al llegar al portal, recite aquel conjuro y un portal se abrió enfrente mia.

Rae: "_ya esta lo primero, ahora debo hacer lo segundo_" en eso una vos interrumpio mis pensamientos.

C.b. raven que sucede. Por que estas frente a ese portal

Rae: aaaahhh, chico bestia?

C.b. respondeme por favor.

Rae: -miro el piso y comenzó a llorar-

C.b. porque lloras, vamos contestame.

Rae: porque me voy a ir chico bestia.

C.b. irte, por qué?

Rae: te lo diré pero si no se lo dices a nadie.

C.b. te lo prometo, pero dimelo por que te vas?

Rae:-con una voz medio audible y triste- me voy porque me enamoré de alguien.

C.b. –celoso todavía- pero, ese no es motivo suficiente.

Rae: si lo es porque el no me corresponde y si sigo aquí estas calamidades no terminaran nunca.

C.b. eres tu la que causa esto?

Rae: si.

C.b. pero como sabes que tu no le gustas a él?

Rae: porque el ama a otra y no a mí.

C.b. bueno creo que no puedo hacer nada para detenerte. Dime, quien es la persona que te gusta?

Rae: -aun con lagrimas en los ojos-es muy dificil, creo que no puedo mencionar su nombre.

C.b. por favor, deseo saber quien es.

Suspire profundamente y entonces me acerque a el y le dí un pequeño beso que duró unos tres segundos.

Rae: -alejandose de chico bestia y llorando un poco mas fuerte- debo irme.

Entonces me elevé un poco, cerré mis ojos lo mas fuerte que pude y recite un hechiso distinto al que había hecho abrirse al portal. Todo se empesó a calmar y se formo una especie de remolino enfrente mía. Mis vestimentas se volvieron blancas y mi luz lleno el planeta. Despues que paso todo, vi que mis amigos se acercaban, -chico bestia pectrificado en el mismo lugar y los demas con cara de asombro aunque no sabian lo que ocurria-, el portal me absovió y vi lentamente como aquel esenario se borraba de mi vista aun nublada por mis lagrimas.

Rae: "_es lo mejor para ellos, sin mi podran progresar mas y ya no tendran problemas con mis poderes mentales_"

Llegue a azarath y busque a mi madre, quien con mucho dolor me dijo que debería encerrarme en esta habitación que evita que mis poderes funcionen fuera de ella.

Ahora estoy aquí triste, sin ninguna salida más que esperar que llegue el fin de mis dias encerrada en este lugar. Ya no volveré a ver a robin, a mi amiga star, a cyborg, a terra ni a mi amado chico bestia.

* * *

Continuará … 

La proxima parte es desde la perspectiva de chico bestia, dejen reviews porfa.

Se despide autora con sueño y mucha tarea, pero a la ves con ganas de seguir con el fic :

Nellinda ;)


	2. chico bestia

Hola de nuevo, como estan gente? Aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic y ya investigue lo que paso con mi otro fic, ese misterio lo llamo mi hermano menor jugando con la computadora mientras yo voy a cenar, pero bueno, intentaré reinspirarme y continuar (y a la ves estoy practicando meca je,je, ya me cansé de ser picapollo y aunque me duelen los dedos lograré aprenderme completamente el teclado.)

Como sea este capitulo se muestran partes no mencionadas en el anterior.

gracias a jalele y a harly grace por los reviews.

Notas de la autora:

---…--- acción aparte del conocimiento del personaje principal (en este cap. de chico bestia)

-…- acciones entre conversaciones.

"…" Pensamientos.

En esta parte es la perspectiva de chico bestia.

Los teen titans y la (as) cancion (es) mencionadas en este fic no me pertenecen.

OK, que disfruten del fic.

Estoy aquí, en la habitación de raven pensando, si aunque suene raro **estoy pensando** en todo lo que ha ocurrido. Estoy así desde que ella se fue y nos dejo por el sufrimiento que yo mismo le causé.Estoy aquí viendo mi error de no haberle dicho antes lo que sentía por ella, ahora la he perdido y sigo aquí tan triste por su partida.

Todo inicio en aquellos días. Nos encontrabamos todos en la torre. Me encontraba aparentemente solo en el living. Ese día sin querer voltee a ver aquel rincon en el cual cierta chica mitad demonio se colocaba siempre para leer un libro. Ella se encontraba ahí, leyendo como solía hacerlo.Me le quedé viendo por un momento, sus cabellos color purpura, sus manos eran tan delicadas como la porcelana y veía como delicadamente volteaban las paginas de aquel libro que sostenía. Era como un angel obscuro posado en aquel lugar tan desolado.

Rae: que?

C.b. que de que?

Rae: por qué te me quedas viendo con esa cara de idiota.

C.b. "como supo que la estaba viendo a ella" yo no te estaba mirando.

Rae: claro que sí, dime si te molesta que yo este aquí me puedo ir a otra parte.

C.b. no, no hay ningun problema. Además yo ya me iba.

Rae: como digas.-y volvió a ver el libro y chico bestia se fue-

En esa ocación me fui a la azotéa a respirar aire fresco.

C.b. _"que fue eso? Por que me le quede viendo de esa manera? Que fue lo que sentí en ese momento? Por qué vi a aquellas manos tan delicadas y en esos momentos desee ser ese libro, claro que me puedo convertir en libro pero no era por eso, era porque deseaba sentir sus manos de aspecto tan fino. Pero no fueron solo sus manos lo que veía, era aquella figura de una chica leyendo, sentada pero para mi no era así era como observar a una deidad. Que me ocurre será que me gusta? Un momento, eso es, ella me gusta desde el momento que la vi pero esta es la primera ves que me le quedo viendo fijamente, será que me enamore de ella… alto, una cosa es gustar y otra es amar, además yo amaba a terra, o no era así?. Ya veo porque raven medita aquí, es muy calmado. Pero ya me aburrí mejor me largo."_

Era la primera ves que yo pensaba tanto y por una chica? Simplemente no era algo normal así que deje la torre y me fui. En otra ocación, ella había meditado desde temprano y por alguna casualidad yo me dirigí a mi habitación a buscar mi juego de video portatil. Al salir vi que alguien se aproximaba.

C.b. hola raven, terminaste de meditar.

Rae. Sí, que han hecho en todo este tiempo?

C.b. pues muchas cosas importantes… _"dije intentando disimular"_

Rae: Dejame adivinar. Tu y cyborg jugando videojuegos, robin vijilando la ciudad y starfire intentando cocinar el pudin del que nos ha hablado toda la semana.

C.b. como supiste?

Rae. Solo lo supuse.

C.b. raven por que tu nunca nos acompañas.

Rae. Pues no tengo nada que hacer con ustedes.

C.b. pues a mí me gustaría que no estubieras siempre sola y que pasaras mas tiempo conmi_… "entonces reaccioné y dije: "_ con nosotros.

Rae. A mi tambien me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero necesito controlarme mejor. No sabemos que pueda pasar.

C.b. pero, siempre sola. No se supone que eres nuestra amiga y que debes estar con nosotros.

Rae. pues esque yo no soy como ustedes, yo soy distinta y no puedo…

C.b. ya veo _" dije con cierta desilución"_, bueno te veo despues.

Rae. Esta bien.

Me di la vuelta pero al solo voltear mi cabeza a ese esenario no me pude mover. Me quede estático en ese lugar por unos instantes viendo como se alejaba de mi vista.

C.b: _"Que demonios estuve a punto de decir? Por que me pasa esto a mi, por qué soy tan … tan yo? Que es lo que siento por ella, es similar a como me sentía con terra pero a la vez es completamente distinto. Ay esto es muy confuso. Mejor me voy al living"_

Despues escuchamos unos ruidos que provenían de arriba.

Cy: que fue eso?

Star: no lo se, pero parece provenir de arriba.

Rob : vamos a ver que ocurre.

Al llegar arriba no se veía nada pero descubrimos de que aquellos sonidos de cosas quebrandose provenian de la habitación de raven.

Cy : ehh raven, estas bien?

Rae: ahh, si estoy bien?  
Rob: estas segura? Escuchamos unas explosiones y nos preocupamos.

Rae: no se preocupen, estoy bien.

Star: pero no quieres venir abajo a comer mi pudin de la felicidad, por fin lo terminé.

Rae: no gracias star.

C.b. estas segura?

Rae: si estoy segura, ya no insistan y dejenme en paz por favor.

Rob: esta bien, estaremos abajo por si necesitas algo.

Todos se fueron pero sus palabras no fueron suficientes para mi, así que la esperé fuera de su habitación y me propuse estar ahí hasta que saliera solo para saber si ella estaba bien. Las horas pasaban lentamente, yo contaba los minutos que pasaban y mi preocupación por ella crecía cada vez más. Cuando salió de su eterno encierro, yo seguía ahí, el solo hecho de verla me dio una enorme tranquilidad, mi preocupación por ella seguía pero me encontraba feliz de que ella hubiere salido de su habitación.

Rae: chico bestia?

C.b. vaya, por fin sales.

Rae: te quedaste aquí desde que vinieron todos?

C.b. si.

Rae: pero eso fue hace horas.

C. b. 4:32 horas para ser presiso.

Rae: por qué?

C.b. quería estar seguro de que te encontraras bien.

Rae: hiciste eso por mí?

C.b. lo hice porque me importas y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

"la vi detenidamente a los ojos y lentamente me acerqué a ella hasta que estaba tan cerca de su rostro reaccioné y camine unos pasos atrás"

Rae: -roja como tomate pero no se notaba mucho porque se colocó la capucha - ahh, gracias chico bestia.

C.b.-más rojo todavía- este, de nada.

Rae: bueno nos vemos despues.

C.b_. "no lo puedo creer, estuve a punto de… estube a punto de besarla, a ella, a raven, pero por qué? Acaso soy un idiota? Es obio de que ella me gusta, pero acaso llegue al extremo de amarla?"_

El tiempo pasaba y yo solo me daba cuenta de que ella me gustaba cada vez más, mi amor por ella crecía y no lograba conseguir el valor para decirle mis sentimientos, me sentía tan frustrado por aquello de no poder decirle nada, pero cada ves que intentaba decirle no podía ni comenzar, el solo hecho que me viera hacía que mi corazón se saliera de control, mi respiración se aceleraba, mis manos comenzaban a temblar y mi voz se entrecortaba si intentaba decirle algo. Además su frialdad y la reacción que tendría me aterraba y me quitaba cualquier ganito de valor que tubiese. Entoces llegó aquel día, a mi mente llegaban tantos pensamientoa, tenía la desisión firme de preguntarle si alguien le gustaba y le iva a preguntar si querría ser mi novia en la noche despues deque terminara de meditar pero algo interrumpio mis planes.

---en una cueva una bruja que puede controlar las plantas y hacerlas tan malvadas como ella revivía con la ayuda de unas especias y unos hechisos de unos libros mas viejos que la imprenta a una hermosa joven en estado de estatua.---

Cuando la alarma sonó, me dije a mi mismo "_y ahora que_" entonces acudí al llamado. Todos nos reunimos.

C.b. que ocurre?

Rob: se vio un resplandor en un lugar de la ciudad.

Star: en donde.

Cy: parece que fue… en la cueva de terra.

Rae: en la cueva de terra?

Cy: asi es.

Rob: debemos de ir a ver.

Star: pues entonces vamos.

Estaba un poco perplejo por eso pero no le dí mucha importancia. Llegamos a aquel lugar y fue entonces cuando la ví. En ese mismo instante la reconocí.

C.b. terra! "_no podía creer lo que veian mis ojos, estaba ahí pero no como una roca, si no como una persona desmallada_"

Cy: pero como es posible?

Rob: no lo se, pero parece que está herida.

Star: debemos ayudarla.

Rae: de acuerdo.

Cy: sus signos vitales parecen estar en orden, pero será mejor llevarla a la torre.

Volvimos a la torre y pusimos a terra en una cama del hospital. Solo la veía, estaba viva. me preguntaba: Cómo es que revivio? Qué ocurrió? Cómo era posible?. Despues de unas horas sus ojos se abrian.

Terra: ahh, donde estoy?

-todos se acercan a la cama de terra-

Star: terra, estas bien?

Terra: eso creo, por qué estoy en el hospital? Dónde esta slade? Un momento, ahora recuerdo yo provoqué una erupción volcanica y quedé convertida en piedra.

Rae: pero como es que regresaste a la vida?

Terra: no lo se, solo me recuerdo utilizando toda mi fuerza y despues sentí mi cuerpo volverse de piedra.

Rob: bueno eso no importa, por ahora solo descanza, necesitas reponerte.

C.b. nosotros nos iremos para que puedas descanzar.

Terra: de acuerdo.

Todos salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos a conversar de lo ocurrido. Ahora me encontraba más confuso todavía, se supone que amaba a raven, pero en ese entonces terra no estaba ahí.

Rob : Cómo es que volvió a la vida?

Rae: eso no lo sabemos, pero lo que importa es: que haremos con ella?

Cy: creo que debemos pedirle que se una de nuevo al equipo.

C.b. tienes razón, aunque la ultima vez nos traicionó, despues se sacrificó para salvarnos_. "dije recordando su sacrificio_"

Star: además si no la aceptamos aquí no tendrá ningun lugar a donde ir.

Rob: además sus habilidades son positivas para el equipo, si ella esta de nuestra parte tendremos más ventaja.

Star: creo que debemos votar, el que quiera que terra se quede levante la mano.

Todos aceptamos que terra se quedara.

Rob: entonces le pediremos que se una al equipo de nuevo.

Star, Cy y C.b. siiii.

Star: amiga raven, te pasa algo?

Rae: a mi? No, no me pasa nada.

Star: te noto algo molesta.

Rae: no lo estoy, ya dejame star.

C.b. raven, star solo se preocupa por ti. "_dije intentando calmarla_"

Rae: pues entonces no se preocupen, estoy bien.

Star: esta bien. Ah, por cierto creo que deberiamos tener una, como se dice, ah sí, pijamada.

Rae: no lo sé star. No tengo muchos animos para eso.

Star: vamos será divertido.

Rae: esta bien, te veo en tu habitación.

Entonces por un estraño motivo escuché una voz que me dijo que fuera a espiar que era lo que hacian y como no había nada que hacer me fui a espiarlas.

Rae: hola star.

Star: que tal raven, que bueno que veniste.

Rae: no me dejaste opción.

Star: que tal si comenzamos por pintarnos las uñas.

Rae: como sea.

Pasamos varias horas y raven mostró una sonrisa en su cara. Yo me estaba muriendo de celos y estuve a punto de transformarme en lo que sea y destruir la habitación, pero me acordé que yo no debía estar ahí y me tuve que controlar.

Star: raven, dime algo.

Rae: que quieres saber.

Star: te gusta alguien?

Yo por poco y me caia de la pared por la pregunta que había hecho star pero me calmé y seguí escuchando

Rae: a que te refieres. Sabes que no puedo sentir y…

Star: vamos dime te gusta alguien.

Rae: esta bien si me gusta alguien de acuerdo, pero si le dices a alguien…

Star: si ya se. Dime cómo es él? Lo conosco? Cómo se llama?

Rae: solo te diré que me gusta desde hace mucho, pero me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

Star: en serio. Cuentame más.

Rae: no lo se, pero cuando lo veo me siento distinta. Creo que sin quererlo me enamoré de el.

Star: valla, no sabía que sentias eso.

No podía creerlo, raven había admitido su amor por alguien, era algo insolito, muy fuera de lo común.

C.b. "_ella está enamorada de alguien, eso es lo que le ocurre, por eso está tan cambiada. Pero quien será? Seré yo? No puede ser ella es muy fria conmigo, debe ser alguien más pero quien_?"

Con el tiempo me fui convenciendo de que no era yo quien le gustaba y eso me llenaba de ira y de celos así que intenté interesarme por terra.

--- Mirtala: bien, este tonto esta haciendo lo que le corresponde. ---

Salí con terra en unas ocaciones, pero enveces en ves de verla a ella veía a raven, entonces reacionaba y me decia a mi mismo que la que me gustaba era terra. Una noche:

C.b. terra te quería preguntar algo.

Terra: dime.

C.b. hemos sido amigos por todo este tiempo y quería decirte que si quieresser mi novia.

Terra: si chico bestia, quiero ser tu novia.

Cuando estuvimos ella se acercaba a mi para besarme yo retrocedí un poco y como era una especie de peñasco me caí al agua.

Terra: estas bien?

C.b. si lo estoy. Pero creo que debemos volver a la torre ya es tarde.

Terra: como digas. Te ayudo?

C.b. no es necesario.-se convierte en ave y va a donde terra.-

Terra: entonces vamos, una carrera!

Corrimos a la torre y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Al día siguiente en la mañana:

Terra: chicos vengan todos.

Cy: que ocurre terra.

C.b. esque tenemos un anuncio que hacer.

Rae: sea lo que sea diganlo ya.

C.b. bueno esque terra y yo. "_ni siquiera podía decirlo en la presencia de raven, me sentía como si la estuviere traicionando_."

Terra: chico bestia y yo somos novios oficiales desde anoche.

Star: que! Felicidades amigos –dandole un enorme abraso a terra-

Cy: que gran noticia.

Rob: siempre supe que terminarián juntos.

Star: hay que celebrarlo, no lo crees amiga raven.

-todos notaron la ausencia de raven-

C.b. "_ni siquiera le importó y se fue_"

Terra: donde está?

Rob: ha de estar en su habitación de nuevo.

-se sintió un fuerte temblor y comienza a sonar la alarma.-

Rob: titanes hay problemas.

Star: que pasa?

Rob: toda la ciudad esta hecha un caos. Hay varios desastres naturales que estan asotando la zona.

Cy: bueno debemos actuar rápido, pero necesitamos a raven.

Rob: es cierto, vamos por ella, mientras ustedes ayuden a las personas.

Star: los acompaño.

Rob: bueno vamos.

-todos se van-

Toda la ciudad era un caos y todos intentabamos ayudar a la gente. Entonces vi volando a raven, iva muy deprisa así que me transforme en chita y la seguí lo mas rápido que pude. Entoces ella se detubo en un lugar, yo seguía corriendo. Cuando llegué me detuve y me transformé en humano. Había abierto un portal y se le notaba mas triste de lo común.

C.b. raven que sucede. Por que estas frente a ese portal

Rae: aaaahhh, chico bestia?

C.b. respondeme por favor "_dije completamente preocupado_."

Rae:-miro el piso y comenzó a llorar-

C.b. porque lloras, vamos contestame.

Rae: porque me voy a ir chico bestia.

C.b. irte, por qué?

Rae: te lo diré pero si no se lo dices a nadie.

C.b. te lo prometo, pero dimelo por que te vas?

Rae:me voy porque me enamoré de alguien.

C.b. "_me estaba muriendo de celos pero me intenté calmar y dije:_ " pero, ese no es motivo suficiente.

Rae: si lo es porque el no me corresponde y si sigo aquí estas calamidades no terminaran nunca.

C.b. eres tu la que causa esto? "_dije sorprendiendome de toda la destrucción que podía causar, pero más aún de que ella no le gustara a alguien y la haya rechazado_."

Rae: si.

C.b. pero como sabes que tu no le gustas a él? "_dije celoso aún_"

Rae: porque el ama a otra y no a mí.

C.b. bueno creo que no puedo hacer nada para detenerte. Dime, quien es la persona que te gusta? "_dije esto pensando en que si le pongo las manos encima a quien la rechazó…_"

Rae: -aun con lagrimas en los ojos-es muy dificil, creo que no puedo mencionar su nombre.

C.b. por favor, deseo saber quien es. "_insistí intentando saciar mi anciedad de saber quien había sido capaz de cautivar el corazón tan frío de raven_"

Nunca imaginé lo que pasaría. Ella se acercó a mí y me dio aquel beso que yo tanto había deseado tener. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves, me sentía como en una dimension paralela, mi corazón deseaba salirse de mi pecho, mi cuerpo no me respondía y aunque solo fue durante un minimo instante yo me sentía en la gloria, hubiera deseado tener los poderes de raven en esos momentos y dener el tiempo para quedarme así un rato más. Ese beso me impactó tanto que me quedé pectrificado en aquel lugar.

Rae: debo irme.

Entonces vi como ella se elevaba un poco y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Recito un hechizo extraño y sus ropas se volvieron blancas. Un enorme remolino se formaba enfrente de ella y este despues de unos segundos se volvió añicos. Logré ver por un momento una luz blanca la cubria y se veía como un angel, su belleza era increible y yo era el unico que pudo ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Despues el portal se hacía más grande y empesaba a absorver a mi amada que volvía a tener su vestimenta normal. Todos mis amigos llegaron y se quedaron viendo a raven que lloraba mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos en aquel portal tan obscuro.

Star: raven!

Rob: que ocurre chico bestia.

Cy: vamos bestia, responde.

Mi cuerpo no me respondía aun así que cerré mis ojos y caí al piso.

---Terra: chico bestia!

Rob: se desmayo, es mejor llevarlo a la torre.

En la torre lo llevaron al hospital y todos hicieron turnos para cuidarlo. Nadie sabía que habia pasado pero cuando fueron a la habitación de raven, no había nada ecepto un cuervo hecho de cristal como ahumado que estaba quebrado justo por la mitad.---

En la mañana desperté en una cama y abrí los ojos con la ilusión que todo halla sido un mal sueño.

Star: buenos dias. Como estas?

C.b. star? Buenos dias. Creo que estoy bien aunque tuve un mal sueño.

Star: que soñaste?

C.b. soñe que habian muchos desastres y que raven se iva.

Star: -increiblemente triste- eso no fue un sueño.

C.b. que!

Star: si, raven se fue y según parece no piensa volver. Fuimos a ver su cuarto y esta completamente vacío.

C.b. no, no puede ser, eso no es cierto.-sale corriendo a la habitación de raven-

Al llegar a la habitacion vi que lo que me dijo star era la dura realidad, todo estaba tan vacio eceptuando por aquel cuervo tirado en el piso. Cerré la puerta y me senté en un rincon de aquel lugar. Me sentía tan mal, todo aquello era cierto. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr mientras me decía a mi mismo: "_fui un idiota, por qué nunca le dije mis sentimientos? Por qué nunca distinguí que ella me amaba? Por qué fui tan !#b(!" de irme con terra solo por despecho? Raven, mi amada Raven, vuelve por favor, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, porfavor vuelve_"

Entonces algo pasó y mis lagrimas comenzaron a reunirse en una bella silueta.

Rae: chico bestia, por qué lloras?

C.b. raven? Estas aquí! No te has ido?

Rae: en realidad no estoy aquí, esto es una proyección astral.

C.b. ehhh?

Rae: uno de mis poderes. Pero dime por que lloras?

C.b. pues porque te fuiste. Me siento culpable y deseo que vuelvas raven.

Rae: chico bestia, yo no puedo volver. Todo empeoraría si vuelvo. Además estoy encerrada en un cuarto obscuro en azarath y no puedo salir de el.

C.b. entonces te iré a buscar raven.

Rae: es inutil, todas las entradas se cerraron cuando yo fui absorvida por el portal y además –poniendose roja- ya sabes que yo te amo chico bestia y no soportaría verte al lado de terra todos los días.

C.b. raven, yo necesito decirte algo…

Rae: lo siento pero ya no puedo seguir aquí –desaparece al estilo fantasma-

C.b. raven, noooo, vuelve. –pero era tarde, ella habia desaparecido y no podía regresarla-

Continuará …

La proxima parte es de lo como siguen sufriendo y como se reunen nuevamente, claro que no voy a dejar a terra asì y porsupuesto que le echarè ganas para continuarlo(no creeran que soy tan mala de dejarlos así verdad –reaccion- no me contesten) y dejen reviews plis.

Se despide autora un poco inspirada y con mucha tarea otra ves:

Nellinda ;)

dato: si lo ha leido todo el cap. has leido 7 páginas aproximadamente.


	3. a azarath!

Hola gente, que cuentan? Bueno aquí tienen la contimuación de mi fic

Con respecto a los reviews:

ninja misterioso: Era lo mismo, solo que necesitaba aclarar como se sintió chico bestia.

fabytnz: Gracias, me agrada de que mis fics conmuevan un poco, me encanta mezclar la tragedia, romance y un poco de humor allá a la destancia.

fabytnz: Lo intento, pero para que tengas una idea hemos tenido toda la semana pasada y esta "libre" por la alerta roja en la que ha estado el pais gracias a la tormenta stand todavía tengo tarea.

Sigan dejando reviews, eso me anima a seguir, muchas gracias.

Notas de la autora:

---…--- acción aparte del conocimiento de los titanes.

-…- acciones entre conversaciones.

"…" Pensamientos.

Advertencia: uso excesivo de: te encuentras bien? Que ocurre, tambien hay x ahí unas pocas muchas tonterías… pero bueno.

Me cansé de escribir correctamente así que no esperen buena caligrafía.

Los teen titans y la o las canciones mencionadas en este fic no me pertenecen.

Que disfruten de la continuación de mi fic.

* * *

Raven se acababa de ir y chico bestia se encontraba muy triste, todos en la torre estaban tristes y cuestionandose la partida de su compañera y amiga. 

Cy: -abstracto en sus pensamientos- "_que la habrá hecho irse._"

Star: -con una tristeza nada común en ella- "_acaso no le demostramos nuestra amistad para que nos dejara así._"

Rob: -mirando sin mirar- "_creo que ella siempre será un enigma para nosotros._"

Terra: -a pesar que no c llevaban muy bien- "_se que no le agradaba mucho, pero aún así la extraño mucho._"

Todos se encontraban en el living, menos chico bestia que se encontraba en la terraza pensando en lo ocurrido… (sí, lo sé, es algo extraño ponerlo pensativo)

Entonces el sonido del timbre rompio todo aquel silencio. Nadie quería abrir pero al final terra abrio la puerta.

Bee: hola titanes, como están?

Cy: -contento de ver a bee, pero aún triste- bee? Que hacen aquí?

Speedy: supimos de los desastres de ayer y decidimos venir a checar, pero no pudimos llegar hasta ahora.

Aqualad: que ocurre? Dónde esta c.b.?

Bee: si, generalmente están + alegres y donde están sus otros dos compañeros?

Star: chico bestia subio al área de las habitaciones y raven…

Bee: que ocurrió con ella? Por qué callan?

Rob: esque nuestra amiga se fue ayer.

Aqualad: por qué?

Terra: ninguno de nosotros lo sabe.

Speedy: disculpa, quien eres tú?

Terra: mi nombre es terra. Soy una mienbro antigua y a la vez reciente de los titanes.

Speedy: un gusto.

Rob: nos alegra mucho su visita, desean terminar de pasar.

Bee: claro. Pero que creen que pudo haber causado de que ella se fuera?

Cy: no tenemos ni la + mínima idea.

C.b. –entrando por la otra puerta- yo sí sé el motivo.

Cy: c.b. hasta que apareciste.

Rob: dinos, por que se fue raven?

C.b. ella se fue porque tubo un descontrol emocional y por eso hubo tantas calamidades ayer.

Todos: O.O ella creo ese desastre!

Terra: "_y yo que creía que yo era la que menos podía controlar mis poderes_"

Rob: Cómo lo sabes?

C.b. ella me lo dijo.

Star: bueno, pero a donde fue?

C.b. no estoy seguro, pero creo se fue a azarath y llamenlo corazonada pero creo que ella está sufriendo.

Star, Rob., Cy y Terra pensaron que estaba en lo cierto al recordar las lágrimas de raven…

Aqualad: y por qué no van x ella?

C.b. porque ella sello todas las entradas al irse.

Cy: por qué lo dices? No pudo haber sellado todos los portales que nos pueden comunicar con ese planeta.

C.b. que crees que hizo con esa enorme luz.

Terra: entonces todo está perdido. No podremos ir por ella.

C.b. "_no me importa, lograré recuperarla cueste lo que me cueste._" Tengo que irme.

Terra: te acompaño?

C.b. no gracias terra.

Terra: -se queda paralizada-

Cy: que le ocurre a el?

Star: no lo sé, pero será mejor que alguien lo siga, por su propio bien.

Terra: yo lo haré.

Rob: bien, reportanos si sabes a donde fue.

Terra: bueno, nos vemos.-sale de la torre-

C.b. se dirigió a un lugar vacío de la ciudad y terra quedó increiblemente sorprendida al ver que chico bestia entraba a un enorme edificio, que era lo raro? Era una biblioteca cuyo exterior se asemejaba a las ruinas de los templos griegos. En su interior habían rasgos de lo que en un tiempo fue una lujosa biblioteca que contenían los + selectos y antiguos libros que albergaba la cuidad, ahora eran en su mayoría escombros, telarañas y estantes vacíos. Terra siguió a c.b. con cautela y ante su asombro vió como él, con suma facilidad encontró un unico estante que aún poseía unos pocos libros que parecian haber sido desempolvados anteriormente x alguien +. Entonces c.b. tomó uno de los + grandes cuyo título era irreconocible x la vejes del mismo.

C.b. "_es este, la respuesta está aquí no hay duda… pero es enorme, será mejor que empiece a leerlo_"-entonces se fue devuelta a la torre ocultando el libro y penetrando sin que nadie lo supiera y entonces entró a su habitación.

Star: amiga terra, adonde fue chico bestia?

Terra:-aun sorprendida- no me lo van a creer.

y -: adónde fue?

Terra: chico bestia fue a una… una biblioteca.

Todos: que! C.b. en 1 bibliotek?

Terra: si y lo + extraño es que tomo el libro + grande.

Cy: no lo puedo creer, no estas bromeando?

Terra: no, yo lo ví con mis propios ojos.

Rob: bueno, será mejor dejarlo. Además que no es una cosa tan grave.

Speedy: tiene razón.

Aqualad: será mejor dejarlo.

Bee: bien. Entonces creo que c/d quien debe hacer lo suyo. Nosotros tenemos que irnos ya.

Cy: y por qué no se quedan esta noche.

Star: si, no siempre recibimos visita.

Bee: no lo sé, que dicen uds.?

Aqualad: x mi bien.

Speedy:-mirando a terra- me parece bien.

y -: bien!

Bee: entonces nos quedamos.

Al día siguiente los titanes del este se fueron. El tiempo comenzó a pasar y todo seguía como de rutina. Claro que ahora las batallas eran + difíciles, todos sentían tristeza y cuando tenían un problema como ella era el apoyo de todos sus amigos estos sé decian a sí mismos: si raven estubiera aquí y deseaban que su amiga regresara.

---Raven x su parte lloraba todos los días x la tortura que le hacía vivir mirtala y la obscuridad la consumía cada vez , y una mata de espinas (absolutamente innecesarias) la rodeaban dejandola pegada a la pared, pero lo que ignoraba es que aquel olor a hierbas que llegaba a su habitación (olor insoportable x cierto) iban consumiendo a cada instante sus fuerzas y que la debilitaban cada vez +.

Rae: x que no me sueltas y me dejas vivir en paz.

Mirtala: la paz no es lo mío, además disfruto de esto.

Rae: x que me odias tanto mirtala?

Mirtala: eso no te incumbe.

Rae: ya verás cuando mis amigos lleguen y me saquen de esta mata.

Mirtala: ja, tus amigos jamás vendrian a buscarte y mucho menos el chico verde.

Rae: "_por mucho que deteste admitirlo tiene razón_"- lloró de nuevo-

Mirtala: tus amigos no te quieren y tu amor se fue con otra, aceptalo, perdistes. Ja, ja, ja…

Esas discuciones seguían a diario y raven solo sufría en aquel desolado lugar (y eso de que raven es mi personaje favorito...).---

En cuanto al noviasgo de terra y c.b. iva cada vez peor pues el nunk salía de su cuarto, solo para las batallas y c.b. no sabía como decirle a terra que ya no sería su novio. Un día terra hizo que c.b. saliera de su encierro y fuera con ella a la ciudad. Entonces fueron y c.b. no parecía ser el mismo, nada le divertía, no hacía chistes y parecía que siempre estuviera pensando en un enorme rompecabezas. Entonces fueron a parar a un lugar solo en las cercanías del mar.

T: c.b. dime porfavor que te ocurre hace tiempo que has actuado extraño.

C.b. es solo que he estado pensando mucho y no tengo tiempo…

T: pero no comes, no duermes, no haces bromas… ese no eres tú.

C.b. esque mi verdadero yo se ha ido "_se fue junto con raven_".

T: entonces deja que tu novia se encargue de que vuelvas, dejame…

C.b. terra, tambien te quiero decir una cosa.

T: que cosa?

C.b. terra, en estos últimos días he considerado que… lo nuestro no está funcionando.

T: -con un enorme dolor en su pecho- pero x qué? Dime es x otra? –alterada y llorando-contestame.

C.b. bueno la verdad… son x varios motivos. Verás yo me enamoré de alguien y ella, yo creí que quería a otro chico y entonces yo me molesté tanto que intenté arrancarla de mi mente, pero no pude entonces pensé en ti y entonces…

T: -en tono triste- entonces me usaste.

T: creí que lo nuestro era especial, pero veo que me equivoqué…-llorando-

C.b. terra yo lo siento pero…

T: no sigas, te veo despues. –sale en una roca a toda velocidad-

C.b. terra.

Terra se fue tan lejos que sus llantos no eran escuchados x nadie.

T: x qué a mí?

c.b. terra…

T: vete.

C.b. pero x favor escuchame.

T: no quiero, largate.

C.b. terra, tu fuiste muy especial para mí, pero no lo suficiente… terra perdoname, pero fuera peor si no te lo hubiera dicho. Tú eres una persona valiosa y no vale la pena que llores x mí. Además tu puedes amar a quien desees, eres una persona de corazón muy grande.

T: c.b. yo te quiero a ti, pero si tu no me amas no puedo hacer nada.

C.b. terra, disculpame pero verás que te recuperarás y todo esto será un mal recuerdo, algún día… talvez tu ames a alguien + y seas muy feliz. Pero x ahora debemos volver a la torre.

Regresaron y al volver todos supieron del rompimiento de t y c.b. una semana despues terra se había recuperado de todo y vio que ella realmente no amaba a c.b así que un día lo invitó a salir y este, aunque no desistía de su busqueda fue con terra para despejarse un poco:

T: c.b. yo necesito decirte algo.

C.b. dime.

T: yo solo deseaba darte las gracias c.b., x haberme dicho la verdad. A pesar de que me usaste, tuviste el valor para decirmelo, talvez en el fondo me querías como amiga. Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho, ahora estoy + calmada y creo que mis sentimientos están en orden.

C.b. es algo que tenía que hacer.

T: c.b.

C.b ajá.

T: puedes contestarme algo?

C.b. claro.

T: quién te gusta?

c.b.-sonrrojandose- bueno eso es dificil de decirlo.

T: no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

C.b. bueno, esta bien. La persona que me gusta es… raven.

T: Raven!

C.b. si, sé que suena extraño, pero asi es…( y no hay nada que hacerle, es así, así es, es así como sucede este amor…) ella me gusta y no pude hacer nada.

T: pero ella está muy lejos, probablemente no la volvamos a ver

C.b. lo sé, pero yo no pierdo las esperanzas de volverla a ver, x eso he buscado todo este tiempo la respuesta para encontrar la ubicación de azarath e ir x ella y decirle lo que siento, decirle que ella es mi todo y que la necesito para volver a ser yo.

T: entonces x eso te quedas en tu habitación sin comer ni dormir y lees ese libro tan grande.

C.b. como sabes lo del libro?

T: "_que dije_" eso no importa, pero no crees que deberías mirar las estrellas de vez en cuando.

C.b. nunk lo he intentado.

T: te enseñare unas constelaciones, mira esa es la osa mayor y esa es la menor, y mira el arado, y esos dos de allá son los ojos de santa lucía…

C.b. y esa cual es?

T: nunk la había visto.

C.b. un momento eso se parece a… terra muchas gracias, me tengo que ir.

T: te ocurre algo?

C.b. –muy contento-no lo se, pero creo haber encontrado la respuesta a mis preguntas.

T: no comprendo.

C.b. despues te digo, pero ahora debo volver a la torre.

T: entonces vamos.-se fueron a toda velocidad a la torre y allá c.b. se fue a su cuarto.-

Cy: que ocurre?

T: no lo se, pero lo averiguaré, permiso.-sale al cuarto de c.b.-

En el cuarto:

C.b. ajá, esto aquí, así.

T: que pasa.

C.b. -mostrando el libro- mira esto.

T: se parece a… las estrellas que vimos.

C.b. verdad? Y si estoy en lo correcto, esa constelación solo aparece cuando los portales a un mundo son sellados quedando como una especie de llave para que no se pierda la conexión en el universo. Entonces se debe aprovechar la luz de estas y entonces…

T: se podrá abrir 1 portal a este!

C.b. exacto, hay que darle la noticia a los demás.

T: bien, que esperamos?-salen y los reunen a todos en el living. Como ya eran 2 meses exactos que raven se fue, todos estaban melancolicos pero terra y c.b. los convencieron de que fueran.

Cy: que pasa ahora?

T: hay una buena noticia.

Rob: buena noticia?

C.b. si, he estado estudiando y resulta que creo que encontré la forma de que vallamos a azarath.

Star: -recobrando su brillo con el aliento de esperanza que le daban aquellas palabras- en serio? No bromean?

Rob: dinos como.

C.b. bien les explicaré.

C.b. explico a los asombrados titanes su descubrimiento y a la vez preguntó si irian con el a rescatar a raven…pero no podían dejar la torre así que los titanes del este les ayudaron (al rescate!) y los t.t. fueron a azarath y llegaron a donde la mamá de raven (no pregunten cómo) quien les dijo que ella estaba en una habitación a la cual solo se lograba llegar atravesando varios obstaculos que la misma mente de la persona en su interior podía crear atravez de trampas mentales. A ninguno le importó ya que habían ido a recuperar a su amiga y nada les iva a impedir conseguirlo.

Arella: em, muchacho.

C.b. si señora.

Arella: quiero que le lleves esto para encontrar a mi hija. Creo que lo necesitarás.-y le dio un pendulo como de diamante negro.-

C.b. para que sirve?

Arella: es como una llave para abrir una caja que está en esa habitación.

C.b. entonces la llevaré.

Todos entraron a aquella habitación obscura y todos intentaron iluminar los caminos, pero era inutil…

Star: no puedo iluminar este lugar.

Rob: es demaciado obscuro y necesitamos una antorcha.

T: miren, aquí hay una. –y la encendieron con un una chispita que hizo starfire.-

Cy: aún así no se ve nada.

Entonces una voz como de eco y muy familiar para todos se escuchó.

Rae: no se les ha ocurrido que las paredes están pintadas de negro.

c.b.-sintió una gran alegría de oir su voz, pero a la vez sintió un temor horrible x que sentía que algo no estaba bien- raven?

Rae: que hacen todos aquí?

Star: raven, nos da gusto escucharte. Venimos a ayudarte.

Rae: yo no necesito ayuda, vallansé.

Cy: que no necesitas ayuda?

Rae: así dije, vallanse.-aparece una raven de capa negra enfrente de ellos y los ataca-

Rae: les dije que no necesito su ayuda, salgan de aquí.

C.b. eso no es verdad. Tu si necesitas nuestra ayuda, hemos venido hasta aquí para ayudarte, porque eres importante para nos. Y necesitamos que vuelvas… raven, deja que te ayudemos.

Entonces la raven de capa negra cierra los ojos y en su cara se forma una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver.

Rae: pasaron la primera prueba. –y se forma una puerta cuando ella desaparece.-

Cy: que se hizo raven?

T: creo que no era raven, si no una de sus trampas mentales.

Rob: entonces sigamos.

Me da hueva escribir todas las trampas mentales de raven, así que me las voy a saltar, x que si comienzo no terminaré nunk XD.

Llegaron despues de muchos esfuerzos (de echo llegaron medio muertos despues de atravesar 7 trampas) a una sala enorme, cuya puerta era parecida a la de un palacio. Tenía adornos místicos bellísimos pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una habitación + que elegante y justo en el centro, como toda una joya de la corona, estaba ella, la chica sarcástica de los cabellos lavanda que tanto deseaban ver, como si fuere un ave en una jaula de oro, pero había algo extraño, unos matorrales de espinas la rodeaban y la tenían llena de heridas.

C.b. raven! Raven respondeme.

Mirtala: es inutil, no puede oirte.

Cy: quien eres?Que le hiciste?

Mirtala: yo soy mirtala y lo que hice fue esto…-salen un puño de matas del piso-

Rob: titanes ataken.

Autora: bueno aquí está mi otro cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima.

Terra: que, piensas dejarnos en plena batalla?

Autora:aaaaaah, terra? Cómo llegaste aquí? Vuelve al fic.

Terra: no lo haré hasta que me digas que lo vas a continuar pronto.

Autora: aash, está bien.

Terra: y otra cosa, me siento muy usada en este fic, ponme a alguien de pareja.

Autora: haré lo que pueda.

Starfire: hey eso no es justo. Si ella va a tener pareja, yo quiero buenos ratos con robin.

Autora: aaaaaah, star? Tu tambien?

Robin:-rojo- starfire, debemos volver.

Star: no me iré hasta que se cumplan mis demandas.

Cy: y entonces x que no pones nada de alguien y yo, soy el único que se quedaría sin pareja. T.T

C.b. y podrias dejar de hacerme pensar, me duele el cerebro T.T

Rae: y podrías ponerme en algo + cómodo que no sean espinas. ( T.T )

Mirtala: y me podrías dar + poderes,me siento algo desprotegida.

Autora: que es lo malo en eso?

Mirtala: que si me terminan de atacar me van a matar y te vas a quedar sin trama.

Autora: bueno, esto ya se esta saliendo de control, todo mundo al fic, ya veré que hago pero salgan de mi espacio, me estoy ahogando con tanta gente aki. ademàs ya estoy haciendo algo.

Todos los del fic (incluyendo a los titanes del este, arella y los empleados y etc.): pero… no es justo.

Autora: esta bien, atenderé algunas demandas, pero no les prometo nada.

Todos los del fic: ok – y al intentar meterse de nuevo por la rendija de la cual salió todo el mundo se quedan atorados-

Autora: bien, no se como le voy a hacer con todo el mundo pero x ahora me despido diciendo siempre: hasta la vista (se cansa de tanta tontería) y dejen reviews.

* * *

Nellinda ;) 


	4. recuperan a raven

Hola que ondas gente, ya salí de vacaciones! Hurra por mí! Así que por fin puedo escribir algo en la computadora del caber porque la mía se arruino (hermano) pero como sea… me quedará + tiempo libre y menos carga. Como sea mi musa tambien se fue de vacas asì que no esperen gran cosa. disculpen la enorme tardanza.

* * *

respecto a los reviews: 

GrEEnZ-Faby: muchas gracias por tus opiniones, eres la que siempre me està apoyando, y por eso te quiero decir: muchisimas gracias!

jalele: gracias y con respecto a terra, la hubiera revivido de cualquier forma, me agrada terra . (conste de que no mucho)

notas de la autora:

---…--- acción aparte del conocimiento de los titanes.

-…- acciones entre conversaciones.

"…" Pensamientos.

Me da hueva escribir los nombres así que los abrevie.

Hay un uso exesivode unas pocas muchas tonterías…como siempre.

muy bien disfruten el fic...

* * *

se encontraban luchando, todos a pesar de que estaban muy cansados continuaban luchando con la bruja de vestimenta extraña (aclaraciòn: extraña horrible, no extraña interesante) y pèsima actitud. todos los ataques que intentaban no resultaban y la desesperaciòn crecia entre ellos. 

mirtala: es inutil no me podràn vencer. sus ataques son pateticos y nunk podran vencerme con esos inutiles poderes.

star: no dejaremos de luchar, no mientras nuestra amiga raven estè atrapada en este lugar.

terra: es cierto, somos sus amigos y no la dejaremos.

mirtala: amigos? acaso no se dan cuenta que ella regreso a azarath porque ya no quiere ni verlos.

cy: mientes, raven nunk nos ha dejado cuando la hemos necesitado y si regreso aquì debe tener una buena razòn.

rob: y tal como ella no nos dejò, nosotros no la abandonaremos...

mirtala: me estan dando nauseas.- lanza un puño de hojas como el ataque hojas navaja de volvasor(o como se escriba) -

todos vuelven a luchar y cada vez soportan menos la presion, pero al mirar a raven aùn prisionera todos recobran la energìa para seguir luchando ya que no la abandonaràn nunk

rae:basta!

todos: raven?

rae: ya vallanse, que acaso no ven que es inutil, nunk la podràn vencer.

star: no nos importa amiga...

rae: no se preocupen x mì y vuelvan a casa.

te: no te vamos a dejar aquì con esta lunatica.

mirtala: "_esta niña me està hartando_"

rob: ademàs, como que no nos preocupemos?

cy: si, estàs encerrada con una loca, entre espinas, demacrada, no sabemos por que te regresaste y dices que no nos preocupemos.

rae:eso es lo que menos importa, deben marcharse.

c.b. nos iremos, pero contigo.

mirtala: hay un pequeño detalle que estàn olvidando, yo!

entoces la bruja volviò a atacar y todos cayeron al piso. raven al ver eso sintiò un grave dolor en su corazon y decidio que ya era suficiente, asì que reunio todas sus fuerzas para lanzar un ataque que le dio directo a mirtala, los demàs atacaron de nuevo y entonces una figura cayò al piso y desaparecio. las espinas desaparecieron y raven quedo en el piso.

todos: raven!

entonces se la llevaron al hopital.

* * *

bien està corto, pero es lo que se me ocurriò... como sea esperen la continuciòn pronto.

se despide, autora esperando que no la maten y que dejen reviews:

Nellinda


	5. en azarath

Bien, disculpen por el retrazo pero he tenido bloqueos y deseos de cambiar mi seudonimo… bueno pero no los aburro + con cosas sin importancia y continuo con la historia.

Como sea, las intrucciones ya las saben y el fic no terminarà en este chap.

Con respecto a los reviews:

GrEEnZ-Faby: no hay problema sigue dejando reviews de cómo te parecio el fic porfis…

Sligerer: claro que seguire escribiendo, pero nunk dije que lo haría bien (je, je, je)

RavenAzarathGem: no fuiste la unik que no se lo esperaba (mi mendiga inspiración se me va de vacas y no regresa hasta que no la necesito…) pero como sea, siguele a tus fics, me muero por leerlos.

ruby: gracias por el review... y lamento la demora

Tekandraclowtikim: lei tu historia y està original, gracias x el review

io je jje wathever: muchas gracias por el review, espero te guste el nuevo chap.

bien disfruten el fic...

* * *

se encontraban en el hospital de azarath (no me pregunten como supieron que el hospital estaba ahì). todos se encontraban esperando alguna noticia de su amiga.

en eso por fin llega el doctor que estaba atendiendo a raven:

rob: -al ver al doctor- doctor, como està raven?

doctor: solo necesita descansar, tiene aun un poco de veneno recorriendo sus venas, pero se repondrà.

star: podemos verla ahora?

doc: esta bien pero no la perturben. aun tiene un poco de veneno recorriendo sus venas y se encuentra un poco delicada.

te: no se preocupe doctor, no lastimaremos a nuestra amiga.

doc: bien entonces siganme.

entonces fueron conducidos por el doctor atraves de unenorme pasillo hasta la habitaciòn 37 de aquel hospital.entonces al abrir la puerta una enfermera se encontraba observando la situaciòn de la dama obscura.

doc: aun no ha despertado?

enfermera: aun no doctor.

rob: ha de seguir cansada de haber estado ahì todo ese tiempo.

doc: serà mejor que vayamos a ver a los demàs pacientes, los dejamos solos.

Star: raven? Hola, te han tratado bien? Sigues con problemas de control de poderes? -acercandoc a la cama de rae y en tono trizte- raven, amiga que te ocurrió? Dime, como te sientes?

Cy: star, ella no puede escucharnos…

Star: no me importa, yo le seguire hablando porque sé que ella me puede escuchar y aunque no puede comunicarse con palabras, su espiritu sigue con nosotros…

Rae:-despertando- gracias star, pero no solo mi fantasma está aquí con ustedes.

Todos: Raven!

Rae: que?

Rob: Cómo te sientes?

Rae: adolorida, con sueño y… un poco ambrienta pero no importa mucho, que han estado haciendo ustedes?

T: pues ya sabes lo mismo de siempre.

Rae: uuh.

C.b. "_bueno, en mi caso buscaba todos los medios para encontrarte rae_"

Cy: hay algo que no comprendo, como te despertaste justo al momento que Star habló si llevaban tiempo intentando despertarte?

Rae: hay cosas que la ciencia no puede lograr, pero si lo pueden algunos sentimientos como la amistad y determinación de Star …(que kursi la he hecho)

Star:- -no es para tanto.

T: pero lo que aun no entiendo es, por que te regresaste a azarath?

Rae:-desviando la mirada levemente hacia cb y regresandola a Terra- pues digamos que un desequilibrio emocional mezclado con poderes mentales a catastrofes…

Rob: pero, cual fue el motivo de tu desequilibrio?

Cy: si, normalmente eres la persona + equilibrada de todos nosotros.

Rae: bueno esque…

star: ESCUPELO YA, dinos que ocurrió.

Todos:-volteando a ver a star- O.O (incluyendome)

Star: ¬¬ que? Quiero saber.

Rae: esque, no lo sé.

T: así nos va a llegar la navidad…

Autora: ya llego la navidad y con ella el rock-and-roll, santa nos trajo guitarras con su amplificador…

Todos: ¬¬

Autora: que? Fue solo un ataque navideño mezclado con amareto, aah olvidenlo, mejor siganle.

Rae: por qué el interrogatorio?

Rob: solo dinos, o acaso no confias en nosotros? (golpe bajo)

Alguien entra por la puerta.

Rae: "_uff,_ _que salvada_" arella.

A: raven, necesito hablar contigo.

Rae: claro, dime que ocurre.

A: preferiría que fuere en privado…

C.b.-sacando a todos- no se preocupe, nosotros ya nos ivamos.

Star: pero yo quería saber.

Todos – arella y yo: STAR

Star: nn bueno no importa, te vendremos a visitar pronto amiga.

Cy: mejorate pronto.

Los titanes salen del hospital y …

C.b. y… adonde vamos?

Cy: no planeamos la posibilidad de quedarnos aquí hasta que raven se recupere.

T: pero que aquí no hay hoteles o algo así.

Star: si, nunk he visto un planeta que no los tenga.

Rob: bueno hay que separarnos y buscar un lugar donde pasar nuestra estadía aquí. Pero hay que reunirnos en este punto entre unas 2 horas y media.

Star: n.n buena idea robin.

Cy: bien entonces vamos.

Volviendo al hospital…

Arella: hija, como te sientes?

Rae+ o menos, pero no era de eso de lo que querias hablarme, verdad?

A: tienes razón, lo que te quería preguntar es, como es que derrotaron a Mirtala?

Rae: como sabes de nuestra batalla contra Mirtala…

A: por algo tienes que estar en el hospital y además es la unik persona que te odia y puede viajar a Azarath.

Rae:-pensando en cb- yo no diría eso, pero mis amigos estuvieron luchando con ella y despues de que le lancé un ataque desaparecio.

A: eso me temía, debes de recuperarte y volver pronto a la tierra.

Rae: por que?

A: verás, hace mucho tiempo habia un respetado profeta que poseía el don de canalizar sus deseos en acciones futuras, tu padre supo de eso y lo obligo a crear la profecía que pesaba sobre ti…

Rae: te refieres a…

A: si a esa, pero como aquel hombre no lo deseaba intentó usar un poco de su astucia y despues de haber pronunciado su profecía hacia ti, pronuncio otra para su decendiente que es…

Rae: adivinare, Mirtala.

A: si, pero con lo que no contaba es de que gracias a su prestigio la gente honrrara a su familia dandole bienes materiales y manteniendolos rodeados de un mundo social ageno al de el y que su nieta se acostumbrara a ese mundo.

Rae: y eso que tiene que ver con que me odie?

A: al no cumplirse la profecia de aquel anciano, toda su familia paso al desprestigio y les quitaron la mayoria de sus pocesiones materiales dejandolos ksi en la calle, Mirtala no pudo soportalo y ahora…

Rae: desea vengarse porquue cree que todo es mi culpa.

A: exacto.

Rae: arella, cual fue la profecía de Mirtala?

A: ella tenía que detenerte yendo a la tierra y venciendote a tu padre primero para despues atacarte…

Rae: por que a mi padre primero?

A: porque ella tiene una conexión contigo que le permite usar tus poderes y de echo esa es la mitad de su energía pero tu no puedes usar los de ella… (me encanta crear conexiones raras)

Rae: ocea que si yo me debilito o muero, ella tendrá solo la mitad de sus poderes…

A: asi es.

Rae: y por que supones que aún vive.

A: porque si no fuere así, probablemente estuvieras muerta…

Rae: es decir que, si logro vencerla me moriré?

A: no estoy segura, puede ser que haya una manera de romper la conexión.

Rae: cómo haré eso?

A: no lo sé, pero tú encontraras la forma.

Rae: cómo es que estas tan segura de eso?

A: porque ya has probado que puedes, confio en ti raven.

Rae: gracias –voz como murmullo- mamá.

A: de nada hija.

Autora:-snif, snif- que tierno!

A: a propósito, cómo llegaron tus amigos aquí?

Rae: pues en realidad no lo sé.

A: crees que ya conocián a azarath?

Rae: no lo creo, lo que me hace pensar… donde van a dormir?

A: pues no pueden ir a nuestra casa, esta llena de gorgojos mutantes comelotodo.

Rae: oh no, otra vez!

A: si, parece que les encanta el spa. Por el momento están fumigando la casa.

Rae: pues entonces no los puedes llevar a un hotel?

A: esta bien, los iré a buscar.

Rae: gracias.

A: mientras tanto descansa hija, tienes que recuperar tus energias, no perderlas.

Rae: esta bien, lo haré.

Arella sale del cuarto y se va a buscar a los titanes en el hospital pero no los encuentra.

Rob: tuvieron suerte.

Cy: negativo.

T: unos hoteles estaban llenos por la fluides de los turistas en esta época.

C.b. y además nuestro dinero no nos sirvió ni para una soda.

Star: a robin y a mi nos fue igual, no encontramos nada.

T: y ahora que hacemos?

Arella sale del hospital.

A: oh, ahí están.

Arella se acerca a los titanes.

A: ya tienen un lugar en donde quedarse?

Star: no señora, no hemos conseguido un lugar a donde ir.

A: bien, entonces vengan conmigo.

Entonces se dirigieron a uno de los hoteles de la zona.

A: buenas, disculpe señor, tiene habitaciones libres?

(Quien sea que atiende): cuantas habitaciones solicitaba la señora.

A: pues –viendo a los titanes- 6

(Quien sea): solo nos han quedado suites (o como se escriba), cuestan $90 por noche y solo hay 5 habitaciones libres.

A: no importa, necesitamos esas habitaciones.

(quien sea): bien entonces aquí tienen las llaves, que tengan una linda estancia.

A: bien, tenemos solo 5 habitaciones, así que tendremos que compartir una.

Cy: quien se ofrece.

Star: yo puedo dormir en la habitación de Terra.

T: me parece bien.

cy: entonces yo me iré a recargar sigo agotado…

A: primero debemos ir por algo de comida y un poco de ropa, deben estar hambrientos.

Rob: no queremos ser una molestia.

A: descuida, no lo son.

Star: -emocionada- bien entonces vamos.

T: vamos de compras.

Star y terra compraron un puño de cosas mientras que los chicos solo compraron un poco de ropa y despues todos fueron a comer unos platillos un poco extraños pero no tanto como la comida de star.

A:creen que ya tienen todo?

Todos: siii.

Star: muchas gracias señora.

A: de nada. Bien, entonces yo vendré en la noche. Tengo que ir a ver como va la fumigación de mi casa.

T: fumigación?

A: si, tenemos gorgojos mutantes comelotodo.

Star: oh no, que terrible

A: lo es, tengo informes de que estan comiendo la biblioteca, debo irme ya, nos vemos.

Cy, T, Rob y C.b: Gorgojos mutantes comelotodo!

Star: así es, son insectos provinientes del planeta klishertifuinsect que les cayó un químico llamado plishtakistemushiander y parece que los doto de super-inteligencia y mucho apetito. Buscan buenas casas para vivir en ellas y comerse todo lo que está ahí hasta que no quede nada.

Rob:-con gotita estilo animé al igual que los demás titanes- bien, eso es algo que no sabia.

C.b. bueno, no creen que deberiamos ir a nuestras habitaciones?

Star: tienes razon.

Así que se fueron a dormir en plenas 6 de la tarde y no despertaron hasta las 9 y 45 del día siguiente (estaban agotados) todos ecepto uno…

6: 15 a .m. unos ojos color esmeralda ya estaban abiertos, se dispuso entonces a darse un baño y vestirse con un atuendo que compro el dia anterior un titan salía silencioso de su habitación y cerraba la puerta cuidadosamente. Lentamente encontró aquella entrada vacía, solo estaba el guardia como un alma solitaria en aquellos lugares quien con gran delicadesa deslizaba la puerta. Iva por la ciudad silenciosa que no había sido completamente iluminada por los calidos rayos de sol. Camina, aunque desee correr volar y gritarle al mundo su alegría de existir, pues sabe que debe contener la felicidad de tener el milagro al que todos llamamos vida. Ahora camina por los pasillos de un hospital al cual han llegado tantas tristezas y alegrias, donde se ha visto la luz de la esperanza brillar hacia algunos y en cambio se ha vuelto el lugar donde la muerte se abrió paso atraves de los seres queridos de otros pero pese a esto a él no le importa, lo único que le importa es llegar a aquella habitación. Ve entonces una puerta, ya está ahí, gira la perilla y ella está ahí, inmersa en un placido sueño mientras que los rayos del sol son poco visibles pero más abundantes que aquella media hora que había caminado. Se acerca despacio, he intenta no hacer ruido y logra observar el bello rostro de su amada consumido en una gran inocencia y con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro. Él se limita a observar mientras que el sol ilumina la habitación de la dama obscura. (:p que mala me salió esta estrofa)

* * *

Bien, se me acabo el tiempo me voy, hasta el pròximo chap.


	6. regresando a las cursilerias

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata (ja, ni yo me creo lo último)... pero como sea se me han ocurrido tantas ideas que no se ni cuales poner aquí, pero ahí les va.

* * *

En cuanto a los reviews: 

Ruby: aunque siento que el tiempo realmente ya no pasa ni volando sino que se teletransporta aquí tienes el nuevo chap..

Sligerer: bien, comprendí la indirecta directa y esto es lo + rápido que he podido, disfrutalo.

RavenAzarathGem: gracias x el review, que pena que tu compu te esté dando problemas x que tienes una gran imaginación (según he visto en tus fics) y ya has de tener mil millones de ideas nuevas y creo que hasta fics completos...

Advertencia: uso exesivo de preguntas y en este chap se ha incluido algo + de "romanticismo" pero bueno, ya me acostumbre a ello...

Ok, sin + que agregar que la palabreria normal (y anormal), la continuación del fic. Dejen reviews please.

* * *

Como decia eran ya las 7 a.m. y c.b. se encontraba en el hospital, observaba desde la ventana como la ciudad de Azarath ya estaba en una constante actividad. 

Bb: (lo voy abreviar así, ok) _" la cuidad que vi durmiendo se ha despertado ya... raven, no he podido dormir bien, a pesar que el cansancio me está matando, no puedo estar un segundo + alejado de ti, no he dejado de pensar en ti y esta preocupación de que algo te pueda ocurrir no me deja en paz raven...te ves tan apacible cuando duermes rae... sabes, desearía que todo esto no hubiere pasado,desearia que esa tal mir, mir... aah como se llame jamás te hubiera lastimado, deseo tantas cosas rae, pero uno de mis mayores deseos es de que te recuperes y que vuelvas a estar conmigo raven; mi dulce rae, fui un tonto, me deje llevar por mis celos tontos y obdecí al maldito despecho; todo fue mi culpa, si te hubiere dicho lo que sentía desde un principio, esto no hubiere pasado; sabes, aunque al despertar ya no me quieras ni ver y hayas perdido aquel sentimiento que invade todo mi ser... creeme ya no me importa,solo quiero tu bienestar raven. Como quisiera tener el coraje de decirte cuanto te amo y sin tener el + mínimo temor, no puedo, simplemente no puedo y esque al ver tus ojos siento perderme en ellos y por mas que lo intente, no puedo ni decir hola y me pierdo en aquel abismo que me ha alejado siempre de ti, pero en realidad eso ya no tiene importancia si te llegas a recuperar completamente te diré mis sentimientos hacia ti raven, te lo prometo..._"

Son las 10:12 a.m. y los titanes ya están despiertos. En el comedor del hotel se encontraba un cyborg recargado y listo para desayunar, robin se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos (bueno, que + haría robin)... en otra habitación estaba una Arella muy relajada leyendo un libro y es interrumpida x una llamada de emergencia para irse a otro planeta (no se me ocurrió otra cosa) y en la habitación de las chicas despues de un buen baño, cambio de ropa y desayuno en la recamara, habia una animada conversación entre la simpática tamareana y la chica de las rocas (en mi caso, es lo que hubiere hecho)... mientras que en el hospital había un joven verde dormido en una silla en una esquina cercana de la ventana y alejado de la cama (hey, sigue agotado x que no lo deje dormir) mientras que la hechicera de las sombras sigue en un sueño que no parece tener fin.

Entonces se escucha un ruido (esque alguien se quedo mal apoyado en su silla ¬¬), bb se cae estrepitosamente al piso y esto provoca que el tenga un doloroso despertar...

Bb: auch, -abriendo los ojos- en donde estoy, ah si ya me acorde...-poniendose de pie y sobandose la cabeza- me he de haber dormido. Ay, creo que me lastime la mano, menos mal que este es un hospital... -viendo el reloj- no puedo creer que ya vallan a ser las 11 siento de que no he dormido -volteando a ver a raven y a la vez acercandoce a su cama- creo que no soy el único de sueño pesado en esta habitación.

En eso bb quita un mechon del rostro de su amada y luego acaricia su frente. Entonces lentamente c acerca + a ella y...

Rae:-abre lentamente los ojos y ve a bb; vuelve a cerrar los ojos y despues los abre bruscamente lansando a bb con un escudo de energía que creo- aaah (grito de susto porque alguien estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella)

Bb: -al mismo tiempo que rae- aaah (bien, este es un grito ocacionado x el otro grito y tambien porque fue lanzado a la pared; me entendieron?)

Bb: -levantandose del piso- auch, buenos dias raven, como amaneciste?

Rae: -desvaneciendo el escudo- chico bestia? Que haces aquí?

Bb: bien, en está mañana, lastimarme x razones multiples y venir a ver como seguias... pero dime, tu que has hecho estos ultimos dos meses raven?

Rae: solo he estado encerrada en aquel lugar, pero cuentame, Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? Creí que habia sellado las entradas a azarath, o por lo menos las entradas desde la tierra...

Bb: bien, es una larga historia. Veras llegamos aquí gracias a uno de tus libros...

Rae: uno de mis libros?

Bb: talves no sea tuyo, pero era un gran libro que estaba en aquella librería en ruinas, en las afueras de la ciudad. No tenía título.

Rae: ahh, tu te has de referir al libro del cosmos.

Bb: al libro del que?

Rae: ay, olvidalo. Que + han hecho en la torre durante mi ausencia?

Bb: pues, combatir a los villanos como de costumbre, pero no era lo mismo sin ti raven. Star ha estado muy decaida y no ha tenido los ánimos que tiene normalmente. Cyborg ha estado un poco distante. Robin no lograba concentrarse bien en los planes de ataque y terra creo que la vi un dia en el living, se veia muy triste.

Rae:-voz ironica- crees que la viste un dia? -con unos celos quemandola x dentro pero manteniendo la voz de ironia- y eso de que es tu novia.

Bb: bueno en realidad...

Star abre la puerta y vuela rapidamente hacia la cama de raven.

Star: raven, amiga, buenos dias, como estás dime, te sientes mejor?

Rae: si, estoy mejor, gracias star.

Star: que bueno! Que bueno!

Cy: star, este es un hospital, no vueles por toda la habitación.

Star: oh, jeje, lo siento.

Rob: hola raven.

Rae: que tal robin.

Terra: hola raven, como estas?

Rae: " _estaba.._." muy bien Terra, gracias x preguntar.

Cy: chico bestia! Que haces aquí?

Bb: " _que hago_... " ahh, lo mismo que ustedes.

Cy: bueno, no importa...

Bb: " _uff_... "

doc: disculpen, tengo que inspeccionar a la paciente.

Rob: no hay problema doctor. Raven, vendremos despues.

Rae: ok.

Los titanes salen del cuarto.

Cy: que bueno que raven se esté recuperando.

Star:-con 1 sonrisa- si, ya extrañaba verla.

Rob: todos la extrañabamos Star " _y yo ya extrañaba verte una sonrisa Star..._ "

T: chico bestia, puedes venir un momento?

Bb: claro.

Algo apartados de los demás.

T: ya le dijiste.

Bb: decir que?

T: ya sabes, a raven, ya le dijiste que ella te gusta?...

Bb: -O\O- no, como crees...

T: esque, crei que de eso habian hablado cuando nosotros llegamos x eso intente detener a todos ya que pense que estabas diciendole a raven que ella te gusta. Pero Star se me escapo y todos fueron tras de ella.

Bb: no, no he hablado mucho con ella e incluso ella cree que seguimos siendo novios.

T: por qué?

Bb: esque estaba a punto de decirle de que rompimos... pero en eso llegaron ustedes y...

T: y lo estropeamos todo, disculpa bestita.

Bb: no hay que pedir disculpas x eso , además las palabras no me salian de la boca.

T: y x que estabas tan nervioso?

Bb: creeme, ni yo mismo lo se.

En eso sale el doctor.

Rob: doctor, diganos la situción de nuestra compañera.

Doc: como yo la veo, podrá irse ahora mismo. Parece que sus poderes de curación la ayudaron a sanar.

S, bb, rob, cy y t: bien!

Cy: y a que horas?

Doc: a las 4 + ó -.

Rob: bien, entonces vamos a almorsar.

Star: buena idea, me muero de hambre.

T: si, yo me comeria lo que sea ahorita. (entonces yo mejor me alejo de aquí...)

Bb: entonces que esperamos, volvamos al hotel.

Y volvieron al hotel donde almorsaron todos en el gran comedor que había. Despues todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Volviendo al hospital...

Rae: aff, hora de almorzar, sola... como siempre...

Arella: no presisamente, te puedo acompañar?

Rae:-- claro.

Despues de almorsar...

A: hija, tengo que salir de azarath por un asunto de negocios x eso vine a dejarte esta tarjeta y algo de efectivo para que pagues el hotel y tambien te traje esto...-sacando una camisa negra con un pequeño bordado morado y unos blue jeans, que venian con unos pocos accesorios como un collar y zapatos xque no se podia ir en pantunflas y bata de hospital XD-

Rae: muchas gracias arella!

A: pontelo.

Rae: claro, ya vuelvo.

Despues de cambiarse...

Rae: como me veo?

A: te ves bien, muy bien. Creo que Star tenía razon y que ahora tu novio verde no te dejará de notar.

Rae: o\o no es mi novio y además como sabes que es el?...

A: llamemolo intuición femenina, ahh x cierto, te dio la llave de la caja de aquella habitación.

Rae: no, cual caja?

A: hay una caja escondida en el lugar que estubiste encerrada. Ahí puede que haya algo útil para derrotar a mirtala, te quedará mi habitación del hotel, bien me voy hija, cuidate.

Rae: hasta pronto arella.

Ya a las 4 (como dije, el tiempo se teletrasporta)

Star:-entrando a la habitación del hospital- amiga, hemos venido a traerte...-no obtiene respuesta- raven, estás ahí?-nada-

Llega el resto.

Star: chicos, raven no está

T: cómo?

-entran todos en la habitación-

cy: raven, sigues aquí?

-se oye una voz a sus espaldas-

Rae: me buscaban?

-voltean pero no ven a nadie-

Bb: raven?

-aparece en una sombra-

rae: hola a todos...

star: amiga, te ves lindisima!

rae: gracias star, pero no es para tanto y además tu misma elegiste este vestuario para mi, verdad?

star:si, pero no pensé que se te vería tan bien.

T:-intentando despertar a bb- chico bestia, yuju, tierra a bestita, hola...

bb:-babeando x rae-ahh, que?

T: te quedaste en trance x unos segundos...

bb:-oo-en serio?

t: si, pero nadie lo noto.

bb: uff, gracias terra.

t: de nada.

rae:-muriendose de celos al ver a bb y t hablando algo apartados de los demás...-disculpen que me haya ido, es solo que tenía que ir a pagar.

cy: no hay problema raven. nos vamos?

rae. claro, vamonos.

Entonces se fueron de vuelta al hotel (que aburridos) donde star se fue a "conocer azarath" y robin se fue a "acompañar a star para que no se pierda en azarath"(si claro, esa nadie se la trago), cyborg se fue a su habitación a "hacer sus cosas" (no pregunten),raven se fue a su habitación "a descansar para terminar de recuperarse" (buena escapatoria), bb se fue a su habitación y terra dijo que iva a hacerle compañia (en verdad terra le quería ayudar a bb a que le dijera a raven lo que sentia x que sentía que se lo devía a bb x haberle dicho la verdad, o al menos esa fue la escusa que le puse para no quedarse sola y raven se volvió a morir de celos x lo último). así que todo mundo se fue x su lado...

-bien, con star y robin... despues de un buen rato caminando, llegaron a un parque y por último a una solitaria y olvidada fuente mágica de los deseos...-

star: que es esto?

rob: parece ser una fuente de los deseos... azarath es algo parecido a la tierra.

star: fuente de los deseos? y que se hace con ella?

rob: pues, sirve para pedir deseos y se dice que ellos se vuelven realidad

star: en serio?

rob: no lo se, nunk lo he hecho. quieres pedir un deseo?

star: creo que si...

rob: toma esta moneda y piensa tu deseo.

star: esta bien "_deseo, deseo._..", ya está y ahora que hago?

rob: lansas tu moneda a la fuente.

star: -lansa su moneda a la fuente- y ahora que?

rob: ahora solo tendrás que esperar para que tu deseo se cumpla.

star: cuando se me va cumplir mi deseo?

rob: no lo se star.

star: bueno. por que no pides un deseo robin?

rob: yo, no lo se.

star:-con ojitos tiernos- porfavor...

rob: esta bien...

-robin pide su deseo y luego se quedan viendo el parque, estaba bien arreglado y tenia flores muy lindas...-

star: que lindo es esto!

rob:-inspeccionando el lugar- si todo este lugar es muy lindo... " _pero no tanto como tu star.._."

star:-mirando a rob- yo no me refería solo a este lugar...

rob:-o/o- que?

star:-reaccionando o/o- "_que dije_" ah tambien la... gente, si eso es la gente tambien es muy linda.

rob: ah.

star: "_uff_" robin...

rob: si star.

star: cual será el asunto pendiente que tiene nuestra amiga raven?

rob: pues en verdad, yo tambien tengo dudas acerca de eso...

star: bueno le preguntaré en el hotel. pero, si no me quiere decir?

rob: pues ha de tener sus razones.

star: robin... te quiero preguntar algo?

rob: si.

star: si alguien intentara lastimarme, que harías?

rob:-a la defensiva- por que lo preguntas?

star: no lo se... solo pregunto "_que pregunta + stu_..." (esque no se me ocurria nada)

rob:"_si alguien intentara ponerte un dedo encima star yo... bueno debo de pensar una respuesta y ya_" pues en realidad no lo se star, creo que te defendería?

star: en serio?

rob: claro.

star: y aunque sepas de que no le puedes ganar, aun así me defenderías robin?

rob:claro que te defendería aunque no le pudiere ganar, nunk te dejaré desprotegida star.

star:-°/°- nunk me dejarás?

rob:-°/°-"_que dije_" claro que no, eres mi amiga verdad...

star:-triste y un poco decepcionada-ah. "_soy su AMIGA, vamos star, aceptalo, el no me ama_"

rob: y dime tu que harias?

star: creo que lo mismo.

rob: creo que debemos volver al hotel star, se está haciendo tarde...

star: esta bien amigo robin...-esto lo dijo enfatisando amigo-

rob:"_como odio que me digas amigo_" bien entonces vamos.

-cuando se van del lugar-

fuente: (en realidad es mágica) no soy necesario para realizar sus deseos, ya que estos se han cumplido...

-volvieron al hotel-

-mientras con cy, estaba pensando recostado en la cama de su habitación (pensaba cosas aburridas que ya sabemos pero escuchemoslo de todas formas)-

cy: "_todo esto me parece muy extraño, que está ocurriendo con todos? me parece que la mayoría de nosotros estamos enloqueciendo, pero x que, no me lo explico, todos eramos tan buenos amigos, que fue lo que cambio? todo se vuelve tan confuso... bueno lo de star y robin ya se me ha vuelto + que ovio, "la acompañaré para que no se pierda" si claro, nadie se tragó esa... todos sabemos que robin se muere x star y viceversa, pero creo que eso fue escrito desde el día en que nos conocimos... desde aquel día que star le dio un beso a robin (vean el episodio "go"), entonces era solo una muestra de agradecimiento, pero un beso es un beso... y con chico bestia, el tiene suerte, el es el único que ha tenido una novia aunque me pregunto x que rompieron, pero aun así terra se fue con el a su habitación, a mi eso me parece muy extraño y pienso que pueden ser dos cosas: 1-reconciliación o 2-traman algo... creo que lo + probable es la 1, pero siempre le preguntaré que pasó despues de la cena...espero que aquí no tengan tofu. bueno, con raven, ella dice que no puede sentir y siempre se comporta fría con todos, pero creo que ella oculta algo y en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, a ella le guste alguien, no lo se, creo que desde que bb y yo entramos en su mente y supimos de sus multiples personalidades, ya no confío en esa apariencia fría y creo que ella siente como todos, solo que lo oculta y luego lo reprime... ha de ser muy dificil tener que reprimirse siempre, me pregunto si algun día sentirá con toda libertad tal como lo hacemos todos y llegue a enamorarse, un momento, y si ya lo ha hecho y no nos ha contado? bueno en realidad no importa, ella siempre será mi amiga, siempre será como mi hermana. pero conmigo, que hay conmigo? nada, eso es lo que hay, nada, ya que nunk nadie amará a alguien que tenga que recargarse, es decir mirenme, soy un mounstro, una lavadora viviente que solo busca vivir y bee jamás se fijará en mí, esperen, dije bee... que me ocurre, es que ella me gusta? ah, bee, tan dulce, tan bella, tan ella, no se que me ocurre, aveces su recuerdo se viene de la nada e invade mi mente, no puedo hacer nada para echarla, esque no puedo y a la ves no quiero, simplemente creo que me gusta, bee, mi dulce bee, quizá tu no me quieras ni ver y claro que una lider tan linda como tu no se fijaría nunk en este, este cyborg, pero no importa bee_..."

bueno eso es todo, sigo sintiendo de que me lleva la... x que he tenido que re-escribir esta cosa como 4 veces gracias a la mendiga computadora que ha estado dando lata, aunque no tanto como el fastidioso de mi bro... pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. ahh y dejenme reviews, (se aceptan tomates, eso si en buen estado...me hacen falta para la sopa, tengo algo de hambre)

se despide: NellyiceCrystal


	7. hasta que volvieron a la tierra¬¬

Bien, HOLA A TODOS (aparecí), despues de un largo tiempo aburrida y pensando en la contínuación de este fic en las clases (especialmente en módulo), regresé a la escena del crimen aunque tenga 2 tareas pendientes voy a hacer el intento de continuar porque en verdad me he descontinuado… como sea que lo disfruten…

* * *

con respecto a los reviews...

Sligerer: un retardado gracias y que disfrutes este chap

RavenAzarathGem : gracias por el review, espero que me dejes otro y me digas que te parecio este chap, ok?

bego: gracias por tu comentario yla autoestima de cyborg ... si tienes razon, pero la saquè con el episodio "go"

GotichGirl: tienes razòn, la mayoria de los fics de este lugar son de rob x rae (no es que tenga algo en contra de ellos, pero como sea)...gracias x el comentario

lucera: te preguntas como la derrotaran, yo tambien, no tengo idea como va a terminar esto, pero bueno, aquì tienes la continuaciòn

Lola : gracias x tu review, espero que disfrutes este capitulo

* * *

ok, disfruten el fic ... 

En que me había quedado? Ah sí, bb y terra se encontraban en el cuarto d bb y raven se encontraba muriendose de celos en el suyo pero entonces notó que nada explotó y dedujo que el encierro logró calmar sus emociones, pero, por qué? al final fue a hablar con sus otras personalidades… (d donde sacó el espejo?; que pasó en el cuarto de bb? No me pregunten ok?-.- no tengo tantas ganas de escribir en esta cosa…)

Rae: estamos aquí para discutir la situación actual…

Sacástica: nunk lo hubieremos sabido… ve al grano.

Inteligente: no sabemos mucho de cómo está la situación, pero tenemos a una nueva enemiga… Mirtala.

Tímida: si, ella es muy fuerte, nunk la venceremos…

Valiente: claro que sí, conmigo no hay nada que temer.

Rae: por si no te has dado cuenta, -alterandose-su fuente de poder soy yo!

Paciencia: tranquilizate, tiene que haber una forma de vencerla…

Inteligente: bueno, por el momento solo tenemos lo que nos dijo arella y nos queda buscar esa caja…pero aún quedan bastantes interrogantes…

Rae:-tono opaco- debemos de buscarle respuesta a todo…

S: (sabiduría, sabia o como sea) pero tu sabes bien que no te encuentras aquí por eso…

Rae: no se a que te refieres…

Inteligente: oh vamos, somos tu, sabemos lo que te pasa…

Rae: entonces porque insisten en hacerme sentirme + mal…

Inteligente: debes de desahogarte…

Rae:-alterada- de acuerdo! –voz opaca- admito que estoy trizte, sigo tan… tan , -alterandose- ya no se que hacer, me estoy volviendo loca… como me fui a enamorar? Yo lo tengo prohibido, porque?

Enamorada: porque, aunque no lo admitas, necesitabas sentirme para poder sentir a las de +

Feliz: si, ella tiene razón, gracias a chico bestia has estado feliz por rara vez en tu vida…

Rae: todo esto es tu culpa, nunk debiste existir…

E: pero existo y ya nada puedes hacer…

Rae: pero porque chico bestia?

E: sabes que no pudiste escoger a nadie mejor…(si claro)

Tím: pero el nunk me va a querer tanto yo a él…

Paciencia: vamos es solo cuestion de intentar…

Celosa: intentar, intentar que? Buscar ser feliz cuando el único ser que amo con todas mis fuerzas está saliendo con otra…

E: eso no quiere decir que él la ame…

Rae: pero que estás diciendo? Acaso no te das cuenta, él está enamorado de terra!

E: no lo sé, es decir, se que ellos son novios y eso…

Celosa: y no puedo evitar enfurecerme cuando terra se le acerk…

E: pero hay algo que no está bien, es decir, el no tiene la misma mirada que la mia cuando ve a terra… es completamente distinta…

Tím: dices que el no la ama y solo la quiere?

E: sí…

Cel: y entonces x que siguen juntos?

S: no lo sé, pero creo que enamorada tiene razón…

Rae: tu tambien?

S: piensenlo, el no actua igual con ella+ bien parece que él la quiere como 1 hermana…

E: y con ella jamás ha sido tan amable como lo fue conmigo, yo pienzo que el realmente me ama…

Rae: hola! Vuelve a la realidad, a el jamás le gusté y mucho menos que me va a amar…

Paciencia: por que eres tan negativa? Que acaso no te das cuenta tu de que le gustas? Que no te basta con las señales que te ha dado…

Rae: cuales señales?

Int:-tomando un papel enorme y ajustandoc las gafas- veamos… siempre intenta hacerme reir, cuando Malchior me engaño, cuando se convirtio en bestia intentó protegerme…

Rae: eso no prueba nada… y si le gusto, por que no me lo ha dicho?

E: esta bien, pero dime una cosa, recuerdas cuando nos fuimos de la torre?

Rae: como olvidar ese dia…

E: x que estuvo ahí cuando ya iva a cruzar el portal?

Sarcastica: coincidencia…

E: x que se preocupo x mi? Por qué insistió tanto en saber que me pasaba?

Tím: quizá sintió lástima x mi…

E: x que insistió en saber quien me gustaba?

Rae: no lo sé yo…

E: y lo + importante -sonrojandose-, x qué me dejó besarlo¿Por qué unas lágrimas se le escaparon cuando me fui? No será de que le gusto?

Se formó un silencio enorme, nadie tenía un argumento en contra, rae ya no sabía que pensar…

Rae: -tono inseguro- no lo sé, pero creo que mejor regresaré al mundo real… x el momento será mejor intentar no pensar mucho en ello e intentar concentrarme en lo de Mirtala…

Las palabras de su personalidad inundaron su mente, su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que sus pensamientos fueren ciertos y que el realmente la quisiere (idealismo tonto del romanticismo… pero que le voy a hacer…)

Al siguiente día…

A las 6:01 am la mayoría de los titanes "dormía"…(no se ustedes, pero yo si estoy dormida a esa hora me agarra la tarde)

Rae: debo darme prisa, si no podría ponerlos en riesgo…

Camina rápida y silenciosamente atravez del pasillo y al salir del acensor alguien le toma el brazo…

Bb: no creerás que te dejaré ir sola, verdad?

Rae: chico bestia? Que haces despierto?

Bb: vas a volver a buscar una caja, pero no la podrás abrir a menos que tengas esto. –mostrando el pendulo-

Rae: dámelo…

Bb: con una condición…

Rae: condición? Cual?

Bb: que me dejes ir contigo…

Rae: chico bestia es peligroso que vayas conmigo, no conoces ese lugar tanto como yo…

Bb: lo sé…

Rae: acaso perdiste lo que te quedaba de razón?

Bb: " _talvez_ " bueno aceptas o no.

Rae: esta bien… pero no molestes…

Bb: prometido 

Entonces salieron a plenas 6:12 am y volaron hasta las ruinas antiguas… en las ruinas.

Bb: esto está muy húmedo, obscuro y dañado…

Rae: que esperabas…¬¬

Bb: no lo sé, que le hayan dado algo de mantenimiento o por lo menos una barrida…

Rae: por si no lo sabias, esta es una de las ruinas que a nadie le importa, no una atracción turistica…además está mucho + limpia que tu habitación…

Bb: bueno, mejor sigamos…

Rae: ok.

Despues de caminar un rato no se veia nada, así que …

Rae: auch! Ese es mi pie, no una piedra…

Bb: ups, lo siento…

Rae: esa es una de las cosas por las que no te quería traer…

Bb: espera tengo una idea…

Rae: tu? Una idea?

Bb: si, por qué no me guias y yo me convierto en un animal con visión nocturna hasta que hallemos a una antorcha o algo…

Rae: hey, eso no es una mala idea.

Bb: gracias…

Rae: Bien, dime quien eres y que has hecho con chico bestia…

Bb: ja ja, muy graciosa ¬¬

Rae: yo? Tu eres el mal humorista, es cierto, no me has contado ningun chiste desde que llegaste…

Bb: que, quieres que te cuente uno? Esta bien u

Rae: " _yo y mi bocota_ "

Bb: habia una vez un pollito que se llamaba maicillo que se comio a si mismo…

Rae: ugg

Varios chistes malos despues…

Rae: silencio! Ya llegamos…

Bb: valla, x fin, ya me había aburrido de caminar… x que esta cosa no se abre?

Raven gira la perilla...

Bb/ jeje, bueno, las damas primero…

Ambos se introdujeron a la muy amplia habitación, estaba llena de recobecos y no sabian por donde buscar…

Rae: bien tu buscas por allá y yo por acá.

Bb: quien te puso al mando?

Rae: simple, soy la unica con cerebro en este lugar…

Bb: eso es cierto, ah, oye!

Rae:-sonrió levemente y luego dijo ammablemente- bueno, comencemos a buscar, si?

Bb: -o/./o- sonreiste…

Rae: que?-poniendose nerviosa-Yo no…

Bb: sonreiste y fuiste amable…

Rae: -tono habitual- no lo hice y ademas que tiene de malo?

Bb: nada, es solo que… me agrada verte sonreir…

Rae:-o/o- mejor comencemos a buscar…

Bb: a la orden capitana!

Entonces buscaron por todo el lugar hasta que…

Rae: bingo!

Bb: lo encontraste?

Rae:¬¬ no, lo dije porque me tropecé con una piedra, duhg.

Bb: No te dolío? O espera, eso fue un sarcasmo?

Rae:¬¬ mejor saca el pendulo…

Bb: ah sí, claro…

Saca el pendulo y se lo da a rae que se encontraba sentada…

Rae: no se abre…

Bb:-se agacha- no será que nos equivocamos de pendulo y este es de otra caja?

Rae: si, ¬¬ como hay tantas cajas que se abren con pendulos…

Bb: eso fue otro sarcasmo?

Rae: ash, no puedo…

Bb: dejame ayudarte…

Rae: no, creo que puedo sola, ademas lo podrías romper…

Bb: no seas necia, prestamelo…

Pero al intentar tomar el pendulo, toma la mano de rae lo cual provoca un sonrojo por parte de ambos que desviaron la mirada inmediatamente y un extraño resplandor por parte del pendulo que se convierte lentamente en una llave que por fin abre la caja… en su interior se encontraba un trozo de pergamino viejo con escritura muy antigua…

Bb:-soltando a rae- que es eso?

Rae: no lo se…

Entonces empieza a temblar y todas las paredes se van desmoronando…

Rae: chico bestia, corre!

Rae tomó el pergamino y jaló a chico bestia a una salida alterna que se encontraba escondida, pero era + segura que los pasillos que se convierten en laberinto si nadie los controla… hasta que llegaron afuera…

Bb: eso estuvo cerca…

Rae: si, demaciado cerca, hay que volver ya al hotel…

Entonces volvieron al hotel…(repito, que aburridos) donde ya se encontraban despiertos el resto de los titanes…

En el comedor del hotel…

Star: hola chicos.

Rob y Cy: buenos dias star, buenos dias terra…

T: han visto a raven?

Rob: no, aún no ha bajado a desayunar…

Cy: si es que baja a desayunar…

Rob: quieres que le digamos algo si la vemos? …

T: no, mejor la voy a buscar + tarde…

Cy: es cieto, ahora volveremos a la torre, verdad?

Rob: no lo sé, sabes que eso no depende de nosotros…

Cy: no me lo tomen a mal es solo ue deseo volver a casa para ver a abe… al auto, tengo que darle mantenimiento…

T: bueno, como sea, los veo luego…

Star: pero no vas a desayunar?

T: talvez luego star…

En eso entran bb y rae…

T: raven, necesito hablar contigo…

Rae: ahora?

Star: no sería mejor que hablaramos + tarde? Ahora debemos desayunar…

Bb: star tiene razón, no hemos desayunado aún.

Star: entonces desayunemos…

Cy: y tu donde te habias metido chico bestia?

Bb: am, bueno…

Rae: ahm, despues del desayuno debemos de empacar… ya terminé con los pendientes que tenía…

Star: siiiii, tengo muchos deseos de volver a la torre…

Rob: -con una mirada pícara hacia cyborg y susurrando- pero no tanto como nuestro amigo que se muere por ver a su amiguita…

Cy: -O\\O- que! Yo no…

Todos: ¬u¬ (je je, para que gritó?)

Cy: em, hay que comer ya, no?

T: ok, camarera!

Camarera: digame señorita…

T: que tiene para desayunar?

Camarera: eso depende, que clase de comida desea?

T?

Rae: deme un menú terraqueo para todos y uno tamareano para ella -señalando a star-

Camarera: bien aquí tienen…-entregando los diferentes menús-

Cada cual pidio lo que quería y despues de un rato comieron su desayuno…

Rob: sirven comida de otros planetas?

Rae: que? No lo sabían? En este hotel sirven de toda clase de comida… lo ven –señalando otra mesa-

En otra mesa…

Camarera: aquí tienen su ensalada tóxica radioactiva con granos de swertinuis, que disfruten de su comida

Mounstro espacial: graf, umr mu tifruf (traducción: gracias)

Camarera: de nada, buen probecho

Regresando a la mesa de los titanes…

T: -con una gotita animé- bueno, no hay duda que cada día se aprende algo nuevo, no?

Star: bueno, hay que ir a empacar

Rob: cierto, es mejor que comencemos ya!

Entonces todos empacaron y luego regresaron a la tierra por medio de una cueva-portal que los llevó directo a jump city…(no quise complicar esta parte, ok?)

En la torre T…

Abeja: me alegra que hayan vuelto…

Aqualad: si, es bueno tenerlos de regreso…

Star: si, ya extrañabamos la torre T.

T: que se hizo raven?

Cy: ha de estar en su habitación…

T: entonces iré para allá…

Rob: espera! No creo que sea buena idea.

Bb: sí, a raven no le gusta que entren a su habitación, puede ser peligroso…

Cy: lo dices x experiencia…

Bb: si, -3 minutos despues-ah, oye!

Mas: bueno, ya que regresaron será mejor que nos vallamos.

Bee: bueno, creo que tiene razón…

Cy: hey, cual es la prisa?

Speedy: si, no podemos quedarnos solo por ahora?

Aqualad: además tenemos que empacar…

Rob: bueno, podrían quedarse esta noche, que dicen?

Todos: siiii!

Menos: oigan, miren esto… (mostrando un periodico)

Star: wow, la feria viene a la ciudad… podemos ir? Bee: no lo sé, quieren ir? 

Todos: siii!

Cy: entonces está decidido… iremos esta noche a la feria

Star: bueno, será mejor que alguien le avise a raven… T: yo lo haré… necesito hablar con ella… permiso. 

Cy: que se trae terra con raven?

Bb: "_no lo sé, en verdad, no lo sé_…"

En la habitación de rae…

Rae: -despues de un buen rato estudiando el pergamino- "_tengo que descifrarlo_"… ash, que quieres terra?

T: -estaba a punto de tocar- raven, solo te quería invitar a la feria, todos iremos esta noche y tambien necesito hablar contigo…

Rae: -molesta- estoy muy ocupada, no creo que sea el mejor momento…

T: por favor, se de que no te agrado, pero tengo que hablar contigo…

Rae: vete! No tengo tiempo para hablar…

Autora: un momento, tu la vas a dejar entrar, entendido?

Rae: que, la tengo que dejar entrar a mi cuarto?

Autora: sí!

Rae: pero…

Autora: hazlo!

Rae: ash, está bien!

T: gracias

Autora: vuelve a seguir el fic antes que me ponga de malas…

T:-glup- este, en que iva?

Autora: -impaciente- uhm uhmmm.

T: "_creo que mejor improvisaré_" bien, ya me voy…

Rae: excelente!

Autora: ivas a entrar al cuarto tonta!

T: ahh, si.

Autora: malos personajes ¬¬

T: malas escritoras…¬¬

Autora: que dijiste?

T: em, yo nada…

Rae: pueden dejar de pelear y terminar ya con esta estupidez?

Autora: oye, tu no controlas las cosas aquí, la que domina este fic soy yo! Y estás metida en él lo recuerdas?

Rae: como sea, continuemos con esta cosa…

Bien como decia, terra entró al cuarto de raven contra la voluntad de esta XD…

Rae: "_me las vas a pagar_"

Autora: "_mira aquí las cosas se hacen como yo lo digo, así que Sigue con el fic! _…"

Rae: "_mejor me cayo_"

T: valla, tienes un equipo de sonido? Es enorme! Y mira esta cantidad de cd's, esto debe de costar una fortuna… "_por qué yo no tengo esto_"

Autora: -hablandole con la mente a terra- porque tu no eres la protagonista… continua ya!

T: "_rayos, ah, quien te dio permiso para entrar en mi mente, bueno mejor continuo_"

Rae: -molesta- veniste para hablar o para esculcar mis cosas…

T: bien te quería preguntar, has sentido algún cambio en una de las personas que están cercanas a ti?

Rae: un cambio? En quien?

T: no lo sé, talvez en alguien como… bb.

Rae:-nerviosa- no sé a que te refieres…

T: creí que ya lo habías notado… debes saber que hubo un tiempo que estuvo muy raro…

Rae: explicate?

Entonces terra le comentó lo que había pasado durante su ausencia a una sorprendida raven.

T: y así pasó…

Rae: por que me cuentas esto?

T: porque, aunque te cueste creerlo, yo soy tu amiga y tambien soy amiga de chico bestia, aunque el haya quebrado conmigo, no le guardo ningun rencor…

Rae: espera, ya no son novios?

T: no! Lo nuestro nunk funcionó… eso fue un gran error… no hubo nada entre nosotros…

Rae: pero si yo crei que…

T: el solo quiere estar con una persona en especial… bueno, tengo que ir a prepararme para la feria de esta noche, nos vemos .-se va de la habitación-

Rae: "_que habrá querido decir con una persona en especial, demonios ahora estoy en un problema doble, rayos no voy a poder pensar claramente… tengo que resolver este pergamino, tengo que ir a esa feria porque de seguro star vendrá a insistir y tengo que descifrar las palabras de terra…solo yo tengo esta clase de problemas_"

Bien, ya me harté de escribir así que dejaré este capitulo hasta aquí, dejenme reviews porfis… se despide una autora con mucho sueño, con 1 tarea (gracias a Dios x que está corta), falta de inspiración y un bro en camino de madurar… bueno algún dia…

NellyiceCrystal 


	8. el final!

Hola de nuevo, pues ya regresé con la continuación de 1 fic al que le voy a quitar algunos detalles… ya quiero que termine esta carambada porque incluso a mi me deja en suspenso… así que esto es lo que se me ocurrió, que lo disfruten…

* * *

en cuanto a los reviews:

kasumi : en serio? vaya, me alegro que me hayas dejado un review y espero que te guste el final... aunque en mi opinion està horrible pero deja opinion siempre...

aionalfaomega : si, tienes razon, pero bueno aquì tienes el final, que lo disfrutes(si lo escribi mal disculpame)

Shougo Amakusa: si, con esta historia incluso yo me paso riendo con ella... bueno, aquì està la continuaciòn

Lola : gracias por opinar... pero no te prometo nada ya que estoy escasa de inspiraciòn ahorita y lo que siento es ganas de ahorcar a mi bro x que me arruino mi trabajo, TT me costo 3 dias hacerlo y el lo arruinò en 3 segundos... por lo tanto no creo dejarlo tan cursi...

octi-chan: wueno, aquì està el final, que lo disfrutes... y me encanta meterme en el fic, es divertido...

* * *

Como sea, Terra se fue al living despues de hablar con Raven…

Star: como te fue con raven…

T: creo que sería mejor que tu la convencieras star, no la vi muy segura…

Star: entonces iré + tarde a verla…

Bee: bueno, creo que deberíamos aclarar las cosas antes de ir a la feria…

T: como que aclarar las cosas?

Bee: no hemos acordado si vamos a ir con uniforme o con ropa normal…

Star: que acaso no nos vemos normales?

Speedy: piensenlo, nos vemos así siempre, no creen que sería bueno vernos distintos aunque sea 1 vez?

T: creo que tiene razón, pero que nos vamos a poner?

Autora: de eso no se preocupen…

Rob: entonces está decidido, iremos con otra ropa…

Ok, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir así que despues de un rato acordaron que no irian vestidos como personajes de carnaval (ocea, lo que usan siempre) y que se irian a las 6 pm… en el cuarto de raven…

Star: amiga raven…puedo pasar?

Rae: … "_que acaso el mundo está en contra de mi meditación_"

Star: raven? Sigues ahí?

Rae: si, aun estoy aquí… estaba meditando pero pasa…

Star: lo siento, solo quería decirte… como fue que recuperaste tus cosas, Todo está igual a como estaba antes!

Rae: es un hechizo, hace que mis cosas desaparescan si se rompe el objeto conectivo (ok, he aquí la explicación de que era el cuervo de cristal ahumado roto, lo volvió a pegar…) y aparescan si se vuelve a unir…

Star: oh, bueno tambien te quería decir que iremos a la feria hoy a las 6, vendras?

Rae: no estoy de animos star… sigo algo cansada, tengo que meditar y…

Star: oh vamos será divertido! Necesitas relajarte un momento y que mejor lugar que la feria…

Rae: cualquier otra parte… ¬¬

Star: pero no, raven no podrias ir solo x divertirte…

Rae: NO, no lo entiendes star… mi vida no es nada fácil… necesito controlarme…

Star: -tono trizte- pero raven, no crees que ya ha sido mucho tiempo de que no has estado con nosotros… te hemos extrañado mucho…

Rae: star…

Star: -con puppy eyes- porfavor…

Rae: ash, está bien.

Star: -lanzandose a abrazar a raven- GRACIAS!

Rae: -con dificultades de respiración- star me-es-tas-a-ho-gan-doo…

Star: lo siento…

Rae: bien entonces te veo a las 6…

Star: ah, x poco lo olvidaba, los chicos acordaron que iriamos sin uniformes, tendras que ponerte otra ropa que no sea la que siempre usas…

Rae: que!

Star: sip, te arreglo el cabello?

Rae: ya acepte ir, no me presiones star…¬¬

Star: wueno, entonces te dejo meditar…

Rae: que me voy a poner…

Autora: de eso me encargo al rato…

Rae: tienes que encargarte ya! Son las 4.49! no tengo mucha ropa y no me voy a poner la misma ropa que me dio star… ¬¬

Autora: bien entonces te pondré algo sensillo… una camisa roja…

Rae: roja?

Autora: ok, una camisa azul obscuro con unos blue jeans y unas zandalias negras… feliz?

Rae: es cómodo… pero no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?

Autora: nop, tengo flojera…

Rae: como sea…

Star: y que voy a llevar yo?

Autora: um, una camisa rosa que dice sweet princess con brillantina, una falda negra y unas sandalias rosas con unas pequeñas plataformas.

Star: lindo!

Autora: al fin! Alguien conforme!

T: que hay de mi?

Autora: wueno… ahora estoy de poca inspiración, que sugieres?

T: no lo se, unos blue jeans, una camisa roja desmangada y unos tennis…

Autora: deseo concedido (me sentí medio hada)

1 hada: hey, tenemos los derechos reservados…

Autora: ups, lo siento… bueno la cosa es que el hada les concedio a todos sus vestimentas, eceptuando a cyborg que tuvo que ir con el look de robot siempre…

Cy: TT

Abeja: no te preocupes chispita, te ves bien

Cy: - - gracias…

Y despues todos se fueron a la feria… donde todos se fueron a los hot-cars despues a la montaña rusa, y despues cada quien se fue x su lado, star bee se fueron a comprar dulces y entonces cy y robin se fueron tras ellas ¬¬, speedy y terra se perdieron entre la multitud así que decidieron divertirse x su lado, chico bestia tecnicamente jaló a raven a comprar un algodón, y me lo trajeron x que yo se los ordene XD y aqualad se fue con los gemelos a los juegos de la feria ya que todos habian desaparecido…

Bb: raven, x que siempre usas capa y esas cosas raras?

Rae: ¬¬ a ti que te importa?

Bb: oh vamos, solo quiero saber un poco + de ti, que te cuesta decirme?

Rae: sta bien, veras en azarath todo tiene su simbologia, la capa es la obscuridad que me envuelve, el cinturon representa a parte de mi familia, el broche simboliza mi corazón entre las sombras y el leotardo lo uso en memoria de mi abuela…(no tenia buena imaginación para la simbología, ok?)

Bb: que le pasó a tu abuela?

Rae: murio hace tiempo por un ataque a azarath, le prometí que algun dia controlaría mis poderes y protegería a los debiles…

Bb: oh, lo siento… no quería.

Rae: no importa, siempre que recuerdo que ella me esta apoyando, me hace sentir mejor y me ayuda a seguir… además tengo una promesa que cumplir…

Bb: "_vaya, eso es muy noble_"

Rae: cuentame, de donde eres tu?

Bb: pues yo nací en Africa…

Rae: me lo supuse ¬¬

Bb: que quieres decir?

Rae: no importa, cuentame…

Bb: bien, de principio yo era un humano como todos…

Mientras tanto con star, bee, cy y rob…

Star: miren, un puesto de mascotas acaloradas…

Cy: perros calientes star…

Star: ah, que es eso?

Rob: son unos panes, quieres uno star?

Star: bueno, vamos…

Bee: oh no, miren cuanta gente…

Star: no hay problema

Entonces star levanta a rob y a cy llevandolos x los aires hasta el puesto de hot-dogs… donde los bajo…

Rob: 2 x favor… o, van a querer 1 cyborg, bee…

Cy: no gracias…

Bee: creo que yo mejor comeré de los dulces que compramos…

Vendedor: quieren mostaza?

Star: siiii.

Rob: solo en uno y pongale mucha x favor…

Vendedor: aquí tienen…

Star: um, sabe como a … figushtc

Rob, cy y bee?

Con aqualad y los gemelos, ellos ganaban en todos los juegos y aqualad dejaba babeando a casi todas las chicas…

Volviendo a raven y bb…

Bb: hey, la casa de los espejos…

Rae: que tal si entramos x diferentes entradas…

Bb: bien, vamos…

En la casa de los espejos …

Bb: valla, este lugar me está mareando…

En eso ve el reflejo de raven y corre hacia ella, pero este desapareció y despues apareció en el lado contrario…

Bb: raven?

Raven: chico bestia?

Retrocedieron un poco y chocaron lo que hizo que ambos se asustaran y que raven quebrara algunos espejos lo que causo una leve risa en ambos… despues de salir se fueron a sentar en una parte un poco apartada de la feria donde observaron las estrellas que brillaban como diamantes en una seda de color azul obscuro…

Rae: valla esto es hermoso…

Bb: -mirando a rae como hipnotizado- si, es muy lindo… que es lo que te gusta de las estrellas raven?

Rae: no lo se, creo que las veo como las esperanzas de cada uno de las personas… a ti te gustan las estrellas?

Bb: um…

Rae: -volteando a ver a bb- chico bestia?

Bb: -sonrojandose- eh, si me gustan… "_pero no tanto como tu, porque demonios no te lo digo?_"

Mientras tanto con terra y speedy ya llevaban 4 juegos e ivan a la casa de los espejos…pero ya que estabamos con rae y bb, volvamos a la escena…

Rae: chico bestia, como llegaron a azarath?…

Bb: veras, llegamos gracias a una constelación …

Rae: pero como supieron que… mi libro!

Bb: exacto, fue dificil, pero terminé de leerlo…

Rae: tu lo leiste?

Bb: si ya se que suena raro… pero no te iva a dejar allá abandonada x el resto d tu vida o si?

Rae: -o/o- te preocupaste x mi?…

Bb: claro que si…

Rae: -lo abraza- gracias por ser mi amigo…

Bb: -abrazando a raven- raven yo…

Rae: tu que?

Bb: "_vamos chico bestia, es ahora o nunca_" –separandose de rae- yo quiero decirte algo…

Speedy: valla, conque aquí estanban…

Rae: speedy, terra! Dónde han estado?

T: pues como nos perdimos nos subimos en todos los juegos que pudimos…

Rae: nosotros solo hemos entrado a la casa de los espejos…

Bb: "_demonios_"

Rae: ah, chico bestia me ivas a decir algo…

Bb: este, miren la hora…

Speedy: cielos, las 10:47

T: debemos reunirnos con todos los demás…

Toda la noche transcurrió muy rápido ya eran las 11 así que se reunieron afuera de la feria y se fueron a la torre, como estaban muy cansados casi todos se durmieron al solo llegar al cuarto… al dia siguiente un muy molesto sonido despertó a los titanes… todo se habia pintado de un color rojo y en la pantalla se mostraban varios mounstros atacando la ciudad y algunos eran hechos de ¿plantas?

Cy: y ahora que?

Rob: estamos siendo atacados…

Star: donde estan los demas?

Bee: -bostezando- han intentado cambiar esa alarma, es muy molesta…

Menos: -comentandole a mas- la nuestra es peor…

Aqualad: quien nos estará atacando ahora?

Rae: ha vuelto… Mirtala se encuentra atacando de nuevo…

Bb: pero no se ven señales de ella…

Rob: entonces tendremos que buscarla…

Bee: bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder, los titanes del este cubriremos el norte y el este…

Rob: entonces nosotros iremos al oeste y al sur… vamos titanes!

Entonces salieron y detenian a todo mounstro que se encontraban…

Rob: -luchando contra unos mounstros de musgo- como van titanes?

Bee: no hay señales de que se encuentre en el este…

Speedy: tampoco está aquí en el norte… lo unico que estan aquí son estas lagartijas raras.

Rob: star, terra, no esta en el centro?

Star: no, al parecer solo están estas musarañas gigantes… como van chico bestia y raven…

Rae: igual, no hay señales de ella…

Bb: raven, cuidado!

Raven crea un escudo y lanza al mounstro que le iva a caer encima…

Y así siguieron luchando, cada vez que eliminaban un mounstro aparecian , era un caos…

Rae: ahí esta!

Mirtala: vaya, si es la niña tonta… que te pasa, no puedes con unas simples plantas…

Rae: mirtala, deten esta locura ahora!

Mirtala: obligame…

Rae: lo haré…

Raven le lanzó unos lo que sea que tenia a la mano pero no le hizo ningun razguño entonces le lanzó un ataque de energia pero eso no dio resultado, chico bestia la atacó transformado en terodactilo pero era inutil… todos los titanes seguían luchando pero no podian eliminar a los muy numerosos mounstros…

Mirtala: deja de hacer intentos inutiles, tu nunca podrás vencerme, jamas podras superar tus poderes y los mios… te será inutil…

Rae: yo no he sido derrotada aun mirtala…

Mirtala: mirate me das asco, esto es para que aprendas…

Dicho esto lanza un rayo que es una combinación de negro y verde que le cae a raven haciendo que esta caiga inconsiente y en muy mal estado...

Bb: RAVEN!

El corrió hasta llegar al lado de su amada, no le importaban los mounstros que estuvieren en su camino… cuando llegó tomo a raven entre sus brazos, intento tomarle el pulso y vio que estaba muy debil…

Bb: raven, despierta porfavor, RAVEN…-la joven no respondía- raven, -comenzando a llorar- no te puedes rendir, aun no has cumplido tu promesa para tu abuela, no puedes abandonar a tus amigos…-pero raven parecia que cada vez perdía + y + energía mientras que era transmitida a mirtala…- raven tu no me puedes dejar solo, raven, no podría vivir sin ti porque yo te amo raven, TE AMO!

El subconciente de raven logró escuchar esto y eso hizo que sus poderes regresaran a ella…

Mirtala: pero que demonios?

Raven despertaba en los brazos de bb…

Bb: -cesando de llorar y con algo de esperanza notoria en su mirar- raven? Sigues con vida!

Raven: -con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa tierna- claro, aun no he sido derrotada cierto?

Bb: -con la misma expresion que raven- tienes razón… aun no hemos sido derrotados…

Mirtala: que significa esto?

Rae: mirtala, tu antepasado fue un hombre de bien, deja de hacer esto, por el poco honor que te queda…

Mirtala: honor? Te refieres al que tu destruiste!

Rae: yo no he hecho nada, fuiste tu misma quien quiso que esto fuere así…

Mirtala: mientes, todo estaba bien hasta que tu lo arruinaste, mi status social, mi dinero, mi vida…

Bb: eso no es importante, lo que realmente importa son los amigos, la familia, la vida…

Mirtala: mienten, MIENTEN.

Lanza rayos de nuevo pero esta vez no caen en nadie…

Rae: "_debe haber 1 forma de detenerla, lo tengo! Tengo que eliminar la conexión x medio de las palabras de la profecía, aunque tenga que gastar todas mis energías lo haré, no les puedo fallar a mis amigos… no le puedo fallar a chico bestia…_"

Entonces raven fue rodeada de una energía blanca que convirtió su leotardo(creo que así se escribe…) en una camisa negra desmangada con rayas azules en las orillas y un pantalon negro con orillas azules y unas sandalias simples como formadas por cuerdas finas…(si, esto es como una especie de evolución…)

Mirtala: detente ahora.

Pero raven empezó a decir la profecia alrevez y un signo apareció bajo las dos chicas…

Mirtala: que haces, sabes que puedes morir si terminas esto?

Rae: no moriré, aun tengo mucho que hacer aquí…

Entonces el signo se hizo + pequeño y una energía negra como rayos rodeaba a mirtala y raven…

Mirtala y rae: AAHH!

Entonces el resto de los titanes llegaron al lugar… rae cayó nuevamente, así que chico bestia fue a socorrerla y la llevaría al hospital, pero esta vez mirtala se encontraba debil y los demás titanes la atacaron…

Mirtala: -habia simulado estar atacando, y ahora dejandose atacar- "_ahora lo entiendo todo, que tonta fui al dejarme llevar x lo material, justa será mi muerte en este lugar, ya que he vuelto a aprender el significado de honor_"

Rae: -en tono debil- chico bestia, diles a los demás que ya no ataquen a mirtala… debe de recibir atencion medica lo antes posible

Bb: no te preocupes me encargaré de eso…

Rae: gracias –volviendo a caer rendida-

Todos los titanes atacaban, mirtala no se movía de su sitio…

Bb: chicos, ALTO… dejen de atacarla, ella necesita ir al hospital…

A pesar del interrogatorio que intentaron hacerle a bb, cuando vieron que mirtala cayó en el piso la llevaron al hospital donde estuvo en cuidados intensivos…

En unos dias la torre T volvio a ser la misma… o algo así. Mirtala se recupero y volvió a su forma original que era cabellos negros y ojos verdes… raven, sorprendentemente se volvio amiga de mirtala que volvio a azarath a intentar arreglar algunos errores pero se fue con todos los honores y con una inmenza alegría ya que había conseguido algo que nunk había tenido… amigos verdaderos… La comunicación con los titanes del este era mas constante gracias a cierto robot interesado en la miel ¬¬ y terra empezó a salir con speedy… creo que son algo semejantes; ciertos tortolos ya son novios…-se produce un sonrojo en star y robin que me escucharon- mientras que en la asotea…

Rae: me necesitabas para algo?

Bb: en realidad estaba pensando en algo, por que te arriesgaste tanto?

Rae: en que?

Bb: cuando luchaste contra mirtala…

Rae: pues, hay un dicho que dice "el amar profundamente te da fuerzas, el sentirte profundamente amado te da valor"

Bb: raven, -se acerca a ella- quieres ser mi novia?

Rae: pues dejame responderte de esta forma…

Lentamente raven lo abraza y le da un beso a bb, el cual le corresponde tiernamente… cuando les hace falta algo de oxigeno se detienen y se ven a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Bb: puedo tomar eso como un sí?

Se abrazan y raven le dice…

Rae: si chico bestia…

Se dan un tierno beso y me dejan con una lagrimita en el ojo ( tengo sueño)

Autora: esta bien, ya basta…

Rae y bb: -Les gusto mucho la escena…-

Autora: olvidenlo, mejor me largo a mi camita…

Wueno eso fue todo, me despido con mucho sueño, mucha cursileria y 1 dia libre cantando desafinadamente pero no me importa, x fin terminé, dejenme reviews, acepto desde chocolates amaretto (tengo ganas de 1 desde año nuevo) has otro fic, tambien acepto comenzaste bien pero el final fue un fiasgo o en resumen dedikt a la lectura x el bienestar de todos… chao.

I've been walking, in the shadoms … Guilty whoooooah, empty yeeeeeah… arriba panda, the rasmus, good charlote, ramstein y etc.… que viva el rock!

Nelly-ice-Crystal 


	9. escenas cortadas

**Escenas cortadas…

* * *

**

Se de que no es comun, pero como no soy comun... voy a poner estas partes que suprimi del fic…no se por que,pero por alguna razòn se me ocurriò ponerlas y sin + que decir eceptuando el disclaimer…comencemos...

En la fuente de los deseos star lanza la moneda…

* * *

CRACK… 

Fuente: auch, no tan fuerte…

Star: sabes hablar!

Fuente: si y me hiciste una perforación con esa moneda…

Star: lo siento, no fue mi intención…

Fuente: te la tendrás que ver con mi abogado…

Rob: eso no es justo, star solo estaba aprendiendo…

Fuente: es cierto, entonces como tu eres su maestro la culpa es tuya!

Rob: que! Yo no, además, desde cuando las fuentes tienen abogado…

Fuente: desde que me asocie al sindicato mágico… defienden a los dragones para que los principes no los maten y dan unas buenas fiestas…

* * *

Autora: O.O, creo que ya lo he leido ksi todo… yo y mi imaginación ¬¬ ok, cuando star y robin se hicieron novios…

* * *

Habían llegado de la feria… todos ya habían llegado a sus cuartos ecepto star y robin 

Rob: star, espera se de que estas cansada… pero necesito decirte…

Star: robin, tu me-me-gus-gustas, quieres ser mi novio…

Rob: O.O –esta en chock-

Star: creo que eso significa no…

Rob: starfire, yo te iva a pedir lo mismo…

Star: entonces?

Rob: no es lo tradicional, pero si quiero ser tu novio…

Star: enserio, oh robin nos vemos mañana, me voy a dormir, soñare contigo, buenas noches…

Cierra la puerta dejando a robin algo anonado…

* * *

Autora: bien eso fue corto y raro… muy raro… muy bien esto es del final cuando me fui de la escena…

* * *

Todos llegan y se quedan OO cuando ven lo "lindos" que estan raven y bb… así que deciden irse para no ser chutes… y realmente no les interesa verlos así, despues de media hora… 

Bb: ya termino la escena?

Rae: -con tono seductor-no lo se y no me importa…

Bb: -tambien- a mi tampoco…

Y se vuelven a besar…

Bb: te amo raven…

Rae: y yo a ti chico bestia…

Super empalagoso fin cortado…

* * *

raro no? wueno, eso fue todo, agradecimientos a los que leyeron el fic y en especial a todos los que dejaron reviews chao… hasta pronto 

Nelly-ice-Crystal


End file.
